Un nouveau départ
by Cassie-SunShine
Summary: En France, une mère élève seule son fils et sa fille: Matthew et Lena. Le père est parti quand ils étaient enfants, ils n'ont quasiment aucun souvenir de lui. Un jour, la mère est mutée aux Etats-Unis à Los-Angeles. Mais ils partent d'abord en vacances dans le Michigan près du lac de Wolf Lake. Là-bas Lena fait une rencontre qui changera sa vie. Une fanfiction sur Taylor Lautner !
1. Chapter 1

_J'étais dans une forêt, sous une sorte de kiosque, face à un lac. C'était magnifique. Le lac était encadré de montagnes. Le soleil se couchait et il teintait le ciel de magnifique couleurs: bleu, mauve, orange. Le soleil se reflétait dans le lac. C'était... magnifique. Je tournais la tête sur ma droite, une personne, un homme, se tenait face au lac, tout comme moi. Je le fixais comme hypnotisée, puis tout doucement, il se tourna vers moi et..._

Je me réveillée à cause du vent qui faisait claquer les volets de ma chambre. Pff! Je suppose que ce vent est accompagné de pluie et d'affreux nuages qui camouflent le soleil. Je me levai, pris ma douche et alla me vautrer dans mon fauteuil pour regarder la télé. Aujourd'hui allait être une super journée, j'allais au cinéma avec ma meilleure amie, Manon. On allait voir la rediffusion de "Nouveau Monde". Ma chienne se mit à aboyer. Sa devait être elle.

_**- Oui j'arrive!**_

J'avais à peine ouvert la porte, que Manon ce jetait dans mes bras.

_**- Ma sœur. Tu m'as trop manqué. Comme je suis contente de te revoir.**_

_**- Manon. Tu parles comme si sa faisait un mois qu'on s'était pas vu. Alors qu'on s'est vu hier matin.**_

_**- Oui, t'as raison. Mais je m'ennuie sans toi.**_

Nous commençâmes à rigoler. Puis une pluie battante fit son entré. On rentra à l'intérieur.

**_- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant la séance?_**

**_- Je sais pas moi_**, dit-elle en me faisant une petite moue.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, on décida de visionner des vidéos sur Youtubes. Ce qui nous occupa une petite heure. Après on discuta des deux nouveaux chevaux arrivés la veille au club. Et alors que nous rigolons, mon frère rentra dans ma chambre... sans prendre la peine de frappé.

_**- Salut les filles. Comment ça va?**_ Dit-il en faisant la bise à mon amie.

**_- Je vais bien merci. Dis tu viens avec nous au ciné?_**

**- Bien sûr, si vous m'invitez!** Lui répondit-il en me regardant avec un regard de chien battu.

**_- Eh! Ne me regarde pas comme ça!_ **Lui dis-je en lui jetant un oreiller. _**C'est mon regard et en plus tu ne sais même pas le faire.**_

Nous partîmes dans un fous-rire quand ma mère entra dans ma chambre. C'est pas possible ma chambre c'est transformée en gare pendant la nuit ou quoi?!

-_** Salut les enfants. Sa y est La Belle au Bois Dormant à fini par ce réveiller. Quand je suis passé, tu étais roulé en boule sous ta couette. Vous allez venir manger, le repas et près.**_

_**- Ok on arrive.**_

Ma mère sortit de la chambre, suivi par Manon. Je rester seul avec mon frère et j'en profitais pour discuter avec lui.

_**- Tu sais tu es vraiment le bienvenu pour cet après-midi.**_

**- Je sais **, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant le haut du crâne.

_**- Bon on va y aller sinon ils vont rien nous laisser ces morfales.**_

Pendant le repas qui se passa dans la bonne humeur, la pluie cessa. Mais quand nous sortîmes du cinéma, il pleuvait des cordes et nous dûmes courir jusqu'à la voiture. La journée se termina trop vite à mon gout. Quand fût l'heure d'aller se coucher, je me sentais bizarre... C'était un mélange d'excitation et d'un autre sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Alors que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée, j'entendis quelqu'un frappais à la porte. Je l'ouvris et découvris mon frère en caleçon et en peignoir. Je le fis entrer et il se vautra sur mon lit. Je regardais l'heure sur mon radio-réveil et fût surprise de constater qu'il était minuit passé.

_**- Matt! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à cette heure?**_

_**- Désolé. Je t'ai réveillé?**_

_**- Non, je somnolais. Pourquoi, toi, tu ne dors pas?**_

_**- Je sais pas, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment.**_

_**- Oh.**_

_**- Pourquoi tu semblais ailleurs tout la journée.**_

_**- Euh... Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête un rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière.**_

_**- Quel rêve?**_

_**- J'ai rêvé que je regarder un coucher de soleil face à un lac. C'était vraiment magnifique.**_

Je fis une pause et regarda un motif sur ma couette. Je l'avoue j'étais gênée et je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'est vrai, je n'avais aucune raison d'être gênée.

_**- Si tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu te trompes.**_

Comme je ne répondais pas il se jeta sur moi et se mit à me chatouiller.

_**- Si je te le dis, tu arrêtes de me chatouiller. D'accord?**_ Il arrêta et je le regardais alors droit dans les yeux. **_Tu ne te moque pas. Promit?_**

_**- Ok je te promets de ne pas me moquer.**_

_**- Voilà. Dans mon rêve je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait un homme. Mais je n'ai pas vu son visage**_, dis-je en posant ma tête sur mes genoux.

_**- Oh je vois. Ma petite sœur qui tombe amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle n'a vu qu'en rêve. C'est trop drôle,**_ dit-il en rigolant.

Je lui frappais sur la poitrine en lui disant:

_**- D'une je ne suis pas amoureuse et de deux tu m'avais promis que tu ne te moquerais pas.**_

_**- Je te taquine!**_

Puis on resta quelques minutes dans le silence que mon frère rompit.

_**- On devrait retourner se coucher.**_

_**- Oui tu as raison. Tu veux rester dormir avec moi?**_

_**- Si tu veux.**_

-_** Matt**_, demandais-je au bout de quelques minutes.

-_** Oui?** _dit-il d'une voie remplie de sommeil.

**_- Moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._**

**_- Si tu le dis. Maintenant tais-toi et dors._**

Au bout de quelques minutes la respiration de mon frère se fit plus lente. Plus profonde. Je me blottis contre lui et ferma les yeux. Avant de m'endormir je me demander si j'allais refaire le même rêve et si je le refaisais j'espérais bien voir cet inconnu qui m'avais temps troublé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Coucou voilà mon premier chapitre est posté ^^. Vous en pensez quoi? C'est ma première fiction et j'ai besoin d'avis pour m'améliorer


	2. Chapter 2

Quand je me réveillais, un orage terrible faisait rage. J'avais fait le même rêve que la veille et encore une fois je n'avais pu voir son visage. Ma tête reposée sur le torse de mon frère. Il avait passé ses bras autour de moi et j'osais à peine respirer de peur qu'il se réveille. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard.

_**- Coucou petite sœur. Ça va ? Bien dormi,**_ me demanda-t-il d'une voix encore remplie de sommeille.  
_**- Coucou mon grand-frère préférer. Je vais bien et j'ai dormi comme un bébé sauf quand tu t'es mis à ronfler. Et toi?**_  
_**- Moi aussi j'ai bien dormi. Et tu es une menteuse je ne ronfle pas**,_ dit-il d'une voix faussement vexé.  
- _**Je te taquine,**_ dis-je en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. _**Bon, si on allait déjeuner parce que je sais pas toi mais moi je meure de faim.**_  
_**- Sa marche. Passe devant je te suis.**_

Je déjeunais donc en compagnie de mon frère qui mit un _Mission Impossible._ Pour bien commencer la journée comme il dit. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention au film. J'étais trop occuper à rêvasser. Vers midi notre mère appela pour nous prévenir qu'elle ne mangerait pas à la maison et qu'elle rentrerait plus tard que d'habitude. Dans la journée la pluie redoubla encore d'intensité –comme si c'était possible. Manon et une autre amie qui devaient venir déclinèrent n'ayant pas envie de traverser la tempête. Donc je passais la journée à jouer au Cluedo et à regarder des films d'actions, toujours en compagnie de mon adorable grand frère. Ma mère rentra vers 8 heures. Elle semblait bizarre. Comme nous l'avons attendu pour manger, nous nous mîmes à table et nous mangeâmes en silence. Chose bizarre car d'habitude ont parlaient tout le temps. Après avoir desservit la table notre mère nous appela dans le salon.

_**- Les enfants vous pouvez vous asseoir s'il vous plait. Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose.**_

Avec mon frère on se regarda se posant tous les deux la même question :

_**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est grave?**_  
_**- Non-non ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que... J'ai été mutée.**_  
_**- QUOI ?! Mais c'est une blague ? Pourquoi ? T'es muté où ?**_  
_**- Alors premièrement non ce n'est pas une blague. Et de deux je suis muté à Los Angeles. L'entreprise dans laquelle je travaille à ouvert une maison d'édition à proximité et comme sa fait déjà plusieurs années que je travaille pour eux ils souhaitent que je gère les rapports en entre la France et les États-Unis.**_

Un silence gênant s'installa que je préférais rompre.

**- Bah sa aurait pût être pire.**  
**- QUOI ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère. On est obligé de tous quitter. Nos amis. Notre famille. Et toi tu dis que ça pourrais être plus pire. Mais il n'y a rien de pire que de tous abandonné, dit-il en se levant.**  
_**- Matt. J'essaie seulement de positiver. Moi non plus ça ne me plait pas tant que ça de tout quitter. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Et puis maman aurait pût être muté en Chine ou dans le fin fond de la Russie imagine. Mais là on parle des ETATS D'AMERIQUE ! On a toujours rêvé de partir en vacances là-bas. Alors oui on sa aurait pût être pire, là on sera en quelque sorte OBLIGÉ d'y vivre.**_  
_**- Ouais tu as raisons Lena. Excuse-moi maman,**_ dit-il en se rasseyant.

Sur son visage on pouvait lire qu'il était honteux de s'être emporter de la sorte.

_**- Je sais. J'ai toujours raison, dis-je en souriant et en posant ma tête sur son épaule.**_  
_**- On part quant au juste ?**_  
_**- Dans deux semaines. Je sais, c'est très court comme délai mais j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de partir dans une petite ville. Le temps de s'habituer à la vie trépidante**_ _**des américains,**_ dit-elle avec un pâle sourire.  
_**- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Car on habite depuis toujours dans une petite ville et là on va atterrir dans une ville immense et le pire c'est qu'on connaîtra personne.**_  
_**- D'accord et je peux savoir où on va pour faire notre galop d'essai.**_

J'avais dit sa sur le ton de la rigolade alors qu'au fond de moi je me fichais complétement du lieu où on irait. Je voulais rester ici. Avec tous les gens que j'aimais.

_**- Je pensais dans une petite ville dans le nord du Michigan. Près d'un lac. Wolf Lake.**_  
_**- Ok. Et on passe combien de temps là-bas ?**_  
_**- Un mois.**_  
_**- J'ai une idée. Et si on regardait sur le net quelques photos de ce lac**_, proposa mon frère en tapant dans ses mains.  
**_- Sa marche._**  
_**  
**_  
On passa la soirée à regarder des photos et la brochure que ma mère avait reçue. Malgré le fait que je ne voulais pas partir, j'avais quand hâte d'y être. Ma mère avait retrouvé son sourire. On partit ce coucher dans les minuits. J'avais vraiment envie de revoir cet inconnu qui hantait mes nuits depuis deux jours maintenant. Je m'endormis rapidement en oubliant pour quelques heures ce départ qui allait arriver rapidement et m'éloigner des plages et de mes amis que j'aimais tant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre très court je le sais, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce chapitre-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plait.  
Donnez moi votre avis, je les attends avec impatience ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Cette fois je n'ai fait aucun rêve. C'était plutôt reposant. Avec mon frère on avait commencé à faire un tri dans nos affaires et en fin de journée on appela nos amis pour leurs annoncer qu'on partait. On décida d'organiser une journée avec eux. Il fût convenu que ce serait la veille du départ.

Mon frère et ses amis partirent faire du karting, quant aux filles et moi on est parti dans la nature près de la mer. On a bien rigolé. Cette journée est passée beaucoup trop vite. Quand nous nous dîmes adieux nous étions en larmes.

_**-**_** Tu nous appelles un maximum. Tu es obligé,** me dit Juliette en m'étranglant à moitié**.**  
**- Au moins une fois par semaine.**

Et ça, c'était Manon.

**- Je promets de vous donner des nouvelles un maximum.**  
**- Et surtout prend pleins de photos.**  
**- Contaient sur moi.**

Elles allaient terriblement me manquer. Au dîné on avait tous une tête de déprimer. On partit ce coucher de bonne heure. Cette fois, c'est moi qui frappai à la porte de mon frère.

**- Bah. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**  
**- Je pensais que je pourrais dormir avec toi cette nuit.**  
**- Allez, viens.**

**** Je passais quelques minutes dans ses bras. Je me sentais si bien. Il fût le premier à rompre le silence qui c'était installé.

**-Tu te rends compte que demain on sera aux Etats-Unis. Le temps et passé si vite.**  
**- Ouais. A croire qu'il y a un abruti qui s'est amusé à accélérer le temps_,_** dis-je en sentant mes larmes couler le long de mes joues.  
**_- Eh ! Mais tu pleurs. Tu sais c'est pas la peine. C'est pas la mort._**  
**_- Je sais. C'est juste que tout ça va me manquer. Notre mer, nos falaises, nos musiques, nos traditions. La pluie._**  
**_- Je comprends. A moi aussi ça va me manquer._**

****Je m'endormis au bout d'une heure, fatigué d'avoir pleuré.

****Quand nous nous réveillâmes, le soleil était masqué par des nuages. Ce temps-là allé me manquer. Il était 7 heure du matin et le vol était à midi et demi, il fallait se dépêcher. Une heure plus tard, nous disions adieu à notre maison, à nos souvenirs et à nos amis qui étaient venu nous dire un dernier au revoir. Qu'est-ce que ce fût dure de les quittés. Direction l'aéroport. Encore heureux que nous étions parti de bonne heure car à cause des départs en vacances il y avait des embouteillages monstre. Nous arrivâmes 30 minutes avant le décollage et nous eûmes juste le temps de faire enregistrer nos bagages, valider nos billets et d'embarquer dans l'avion qu'il décollait déjà. Et oui c'est quand on est en retard qu'Air France est en avance.

C'était étrange de voir le sol français disparaître mais surtout qu'on ne refoulerait pas ce sol avant une éternité. Quand les roues de l'avion s'éloignèrent du sol, la pluie ce mit à battre les vitres. J'avais l'impression que le ciel pleurait lui aussi notre départ. Pendant le vol je regardais quelques films avec mon frère. J'eus du mal à m'endormir. D'une à cause du manque de confort des classes économiques et peut être aussi à cause du stress d'un premier voyage en avion.  
Dans la matinée nous arrivâmes à Grands Rapids. Ensuite nous partîmes à la gare routière où nous prîmes un bus qui nous conduisit dans la petite ville de Wolf Lake un peu plus au Nord. Les paysages étaient à couper le souffle. Des ruisseaux qui se rejoignaient dans une rivière agitées les grandes forêts, typique de la région. Et enfin, le lac apparue entre les arbres.

**- Matt regarde.**  
**- Quoi ? **demanda mon frère avec une voie qui montrer parfaitement son manque de sommeil**_. _**Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de dire_**: Waw c'est trop beau.**_

**_- Sa tu la dit mon fils. Quand nous serons descendus du bus, il faudra que j'aille à la poste pour récupérer les clés d'une voiture de location et du cottage._**

**_- Ok_**

La ville était magnifique. Typiquement américaine c'est vrai, mais elle avait quelque chose de spécial à mes yeux. Comme si je devais être là, que quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'attendais. Où là ! Le décalage horaire ça ne me réussit pas, voilà que je délire.  
Après être passé à la poste nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking indiqué par l'hôtesse qui nous avait remis les clés. La voiture de location était super. Un bon vieux 4X4. J'adore ! Quand nous arrivâmes devant notre maison de vacances, je fût éblouie par la beauté des lieux. La forêt d'un côté et le lac de l'autre. Ce paysage était digne d'un décor hollywoodien. Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée à déballer nos affaires puis nous mangeâmes les sandwiches achetés en chemin, sur le ponton face au lac.

**_- Pfou ! _**Soupira mon frère.**_ J'ai bien mangé. Le paysage est peut être magnifique mais là je rêve que d'une seule chose. Faire une bonne sieste, _**dit-il en s'allongeant.  
**_- Ah non certainement pas, _**dit ma mère en se baissant en enlevant la casquette qu'il avait mise sur son visage pour se protéger du soleil.** _Si on se couche maintenant le décalage horaire ce fera encore plus ressentir. Demain vous pourrez faire la grâce matinée, même rester tout la journée au lit mais là non._**  
**_- Comme tu voudras, _**dis-je en étouffant un bâillement**_. On fait quoi alors pour garder les yeux ouvert ?_**  
**_- On a qu'à ce baigné. Il fait chaud et l'eau est tellement attirante._**  
**_- On va mettre notre maillot de bain, _**dis-je alors qu'il me suppliait du regard.  
**_- Yes._**

****Nous passâmes l'après-midi dans ce lac. Dieu que ça faisait du bien. Nous nous amusions tellement que nous fûmes surpris de voir que le soleil commençait à disparaître. Ma mère rentra dans le cottage et prépara le repas pendant que nous prenions une douche. On était tellement affamé qu'on n'en laissa pas une miette.

**** Nous montâmes nous coucher une demi-heure plus tard, le manque de sommeil nous ayant rattrapées. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarder le lac. La vue était magnifique. Le croissant de lune se refléter sur la surface lice du lac. De l'autre côté je pouvais voir un autre cottage. Il semblait un peu plus grand que le nôtre. Bon il est temps que j'aille me coucher, car demain j'ai bien envie de profiter un maximum de ce décor de rêve.

Et voilà comment se termina ma première journée sur le sol américain.

Céline


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

A mon réveille le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il devait être midi. J'avais dormi 13 heures d'affilé, un record pour moi. Je descendais dans la cuisine après avoir pris ma douche. Dans la pièce il n'y avait que ma mère.

**- Coucou maman. Bien dormi ?**  
**- Oui très bien et toi, ma puce ?**  
**- Pareille. Matt n'est pas encore levé ?**  
**- Si à l'instant.**

Je me retournais et trouvait mon frère qui contrairement à moi n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon en guise de pyjama.

**- Oh salut, bien dormi ?**  
**- Comme un bébé**, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de ma mère.  
**- Tu dormais peut-être comme un bébé mais tu ronflais comme un homme.**

Nous partîmes alors toutes les deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Mon frère qui essayé de paraître vexé ne put s'en empêcher.

P.D.V Taylor

Moi et ma famille étions partis comme tous les ans à Wolf Lake dans le Michigan. Là-bas nous avions un cottage permanent. Depuis que nous avion déménagé pour Los-Angeles nous passions un mois tous les ans dans ce lieu magnifique. Un mois sans avoir les journalistes sur le dos, et la cerise sur le gâteau : un mois sans mon agent tyrannique. Il veut tout contrôler : ma carrière _**et**_ ma vie privé. Enfin bref ça va être de super vacances en famille.  
Nous déballâmes nos affaires puis je partis avec ma sœur me baigné dans le lac. Alors qu'on était en plein milieu d'une bataille d'eau, elle s'arrêta et regarda vers l'autre rive.

_**- Tu as vu, la location d'en face a été reprit.**_

Je suivis son regard. Il y avait bien une nouvelle famille qui était arrivé.

_**- On pourrait aller leur souhaitait la bienvenu, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**_  
_**- Oui mais pas aujourd'hui. Ils doivent être comme nous fatigué à cause du décalage horaire. Nous irons les voir demains. Bon maintenant on rentre, on ne va pas tarder à manger.**_

Sur ce je la pris par les hanches et la jeté sur mon épaule en mode « sac à patates ». Après le repas nous regardâmes les photos des vacances précédentes. Après un dernier coup d'œil sur le lac, je me glissais dans mon lit et m'endormis quasiment aussitôt.

_"Je me trouvais dans une forêt, sous une sorte de kiosque face à un lac Ce paysage m'était familier. Le coucher de soleil était à couper le souffle : il se reflétait dans le lac et le ciel avait des couleurs qui allaient du bleu au mauve en passant par l'orangé. On aurait dit que le ciel était en feu._  
_Je sentis une présence près de moi. Une femme e regardait..."_

Je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon portable. J'avais ressues un texto de mon agent, Miguel.

« Tu es où bordel ? Il faut qu'on parle ».

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il ne peut pas me lâcher une journée. Non c'est trop demander apparemment. Bon je vais l'appeler pour savoir ce qu'il me veut. Qui sait c'est peut-être important...mais j'en doute.

- _**Allo Taylor ?**_  
_**- Oui. Qui veut tu que ce soit d'autres ?**_  
_**- Bon je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins...**_  
_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_  
_**- On parle plus beaucoup de toi dans la presse. Tu te fais absent au cinéma...**_  
_**- Et alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je vais bientôt commencer un tournage et...**_  
_**- Il faut qu'on parle de toi. Donc...**_  
_**- Donc tu as pensé à un truc. Et je sais d'avance qu'elle ne va pas me plaire.**_  
_**- Il te faut une nouvelle petite amie. Et de préférence une qui soit connue un minimum.**_  
_**- J'en été sûr que tu allais dire un truc du genre. Mais je crois que tu as oubliés quelque chose. On ne tombe pas amoureux en claquant des doigts.**_  
_**- Mais tu n'es pas obliger de tomber amoureux. On fera signer un contrat à la jeune fille qu'on aura choisi. Ça ne sera pas très difficile pour toi, tu es un bon acteur, la presse n'en doutera pas une seconde.**_  
_**- Je suis désoler de te casser le plan que tu t'étais imaginer mais je refuse de jouer le rôle du mec amoureux **__**juste**__** pour qu'on parle de moi, car il faut que tu saches un truc : en amour je ne fais jamais semblant.**_

Je luis raccrochait au nez. Je me levais agacer, il était onze heure et demie. Je sortis dans le couloir et croisait ma sœur qui sortait de la salle de bain.

_**- Salut ça va ?**_ Me demandât-elle.  
- _**Oh...oui. Sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien, mais Miguel a appelé ce qui a « gâché » mon réveille en quelque sorte.**_  
_**- Ah. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait celui-là encore ?**_  
_**- Il voulait que je fasse croire aux tabloïds que j'étais en couple avec une star. Comme d'hab' quoi.**_  
_**- Je t'ai toujours dit que ce mec était un parfait idiot.**_  
_**- Et tu as raisons. Bon je vais prendre ma douche et après j'irais aider maman en cuisine.**_  
_**- Ok.**_

Après le repas je partis faire un footing pendant que ma famille aller faire une ballade en ville.

P.D.V Léna.

En début d'après-midi je partis me balader en forêt. Dans mon sac : une bouteille d'eau, mon appareil photo et un bon livre. Je me balader jusqu'à trouver une petite rivière entouré de rocher de toutes formes. Après avoir pris en photo ce magnifique endroit un bon millier de fois, je partis à la recherche d'un endroit où je pourrais bouquiner tranquille. Je trouvai un rocher qui était à moitié dans l'eau. Alors que j'étais plongée dans ma lecture, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'une pierre qui tombe dans la rivière. Je me retournais brusquement et découvris un homme qui se tenait à l'orée de la forêt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà j'ai appris par mail qu'il y avait quelques personnes qui suivaient ma fiction et je les remercie de tout coeur, mais le manque de commentaire me donne l'impression de poster dans le vide. Je ne trouve pas cette fiction très géniale et j'aimerai savoir si vos le coup que je continue de poster les chapitre déjà écrit. Donc un petit commentaire pour me donner votre réponse ou des avis constructifs sont les bienvenu

Bises Céline


	5. Chapter 5

P.D.V Taylor

Je courais dans la forêt, hantais par le rêve que j'avais fait. Qui était cette fille? Pourquoi me hantait-elle à ce point ? Et pourquoi je me posais autant de questions pour un stupide rêve ? Je décidais d'oublier ce rêve et de me consacrer au paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Je me dirigeais vers une rivière qui coulait dans la forêt de l'autre côté du lac. Quand je sortis de la forêt, je vis qu'une fille était allongée sur un rocher, un pied dans l'eau et un livre à la main. Je ne voulais pas la déranger, je savais le bien que ça faisait de se retrouver seul, au calme, loin de tous. Je décidais donc de faire demi-tour. Alors que je commençais à rebrousser chemin, quelques pierres tombèrent dans la rivière. Elle se redressa d'un coup et se tourna vers moi.

_**- Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je vais partir.**_  
_**  
**_  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi.

_- Non ce n'est pas grave._  
_**  
**_  
Elle se tenait devant moi maintenant. Elle était belle, même très belle. Elle devait être un peu plus jeune que moi. Elle avait les yeux bleu, un bleu magnifique qui me rappelait les couleurs de l'océan. Ses cheveux bruns prenaient des reflets roux quand les rayons du soleil les effleuraient. Ils dessinaient de magnifiques boucles qui lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. La jupe blanche qu'elle portait mettait ses jambes en valeur son tee-shirt imprimé souligné sa taille fine. Je remarquais qu'elle me détailler aussi. Elle sourit et me tendis sa main en rougissant légèrement.

_**- Salut, je m'appelle Lena.**_

Je saisis sa main et lui rendit son sourire. C'était la première fois qu'une fille me tendait la main pour me saluer. D'habitude elle se contentait de se jeter à mon cou et de me faire la bise.

_**- Moi c'est Taylor. Mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir.**_  
_**- Oui c'est vrai, **_dit-elle en rigolant.  
_**  
**_  
Je rigolais à mon tour. Puis un léger silence s'installa entre nous. Qu'elle décida de rompre, s'empourprent un peu plus.

_**- Je vais y allée maintenant. Au revoir.**_  
_**  
**_  
Elle commença à partir. Bizarrement je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Elle se retourna et prit une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle enroula autour de son doigt, elle semblait gêner.

_**- Euh... Je ne sais pas comment retrouver le chemin jusqu'à mon cottage. Je sais juste que j'ai suivi le chemin principal. Tu peux m'indiquer comment le rejoindre s'il te plait ? Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas bien évidement. Sinon ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerais.**_  
_**  
**_  
Elle avait dit tout ça si vite que j'avais eu du mal à tout comprendre. Sa gêne la rendait attendrissante.

_-** Ce serait un plaisir,**_ dis-je en souriant.  
_**  
**_  
Nous partîmes ensemble vers son cottage. On marchait en silence côte à côte.

_**- Euh... Je peux te posais une question ?**_ Lui demandai-je ayant une envie subite d'en apprendre plus sur elle.  
**_- Oui bien sûr._**  
**_-Tu lisais quoi tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivé ?_**  
_**  
**_  
Oh super Taylor ! Quel sujet de conversation passionnant. Tu n'avais pas plus idiot en réserve ? Me dis-je à moi-même. Sérieusement il y a des jours où j'aimerais vraiment me mettre des claques.

_-** Les démoniaques.**_  
**_- Elle est super cette série j'ai tous les livres. Tu en es à quel tome ?_**  
_-** Au tome 1**,_ me répondit-elle visiblement amusée par ma réaction.  
**_- Tu viens de commencer la série ?_**  
**_- Non c'est juste le seul tome qui a été édité en français._**  
**_- En français ? Tu es française ?_**  
**_- Oui._**

Je comprenais mieux maintenant d'où venait son petit accent. Nous continuâmes de marcher en silence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil furtifs. Elle tenait son livre serré contre elle. Nous arrivâmes devant son cottage au bout de quelques minutes de marches. Il faisait face au mien, seul le lac nous séparait.  
_**  
**_  
**_- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, c'était gentil de ta part._**  
**_- De rien. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux aider une magnifique française._**  
_**  
**_  
Pitié achevé moi !

_-** Tu n'étais pas obliger. Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose.**_  
_**  
**_  
J'allais répondre quand mon téléphone ce mit à sonner.

**_- Excuse-moi._**

**« Taylor où est tu ? Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? »**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre qui affichait 19h50, je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi ma mère s'inquiéter

_-** Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, je suis désolé je dois rentrer sinon ma mère risque d'appeler le FBI pour me retrouver. On pourrait se revoir. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Mes parents organisent une fête avec tous nos voisins. Toi et ta famille êtes invités.**_  
**_- D'accord j'en parlerais à ma mère. C'est quel jour ?_**  
**_- Après demain._**  
**_- Ok._**  
**_- Sa se passera dans notre cottage de l'autre côté du lac._**  
**_- Euh... D'accord mais je fais comment pour te dire la réponse ?_**  
**_- Bah on pourrait échangés nos numéros de téléphone._**  
**_- Hm, d'accord._**  
_**  
**_  
Après avoir échangé nos numéros, je partis rejoindre ma famille.

P.D.V Lena.

Je rentrais chez moi, légèrement sous le choc par ce qui venait de se passer. Est-ce que ça c'était vraiment produit ? Tout ça ?  
Ma mère était dans la cuisine tandis que mon frère était en grande conversation avec son meilleur ami. Je rejoignis ma mère pour voir si je pouvais lui être utile.

**_-Coucou a chérie, alors cette balade c'est bien passé ?_**  
**_- Oui tranquille. J'ai fait la connaissance du fils des voisins du cottage d'en face. Et tu ne devineras jamais qui ils sont ?_**  
**_- Ah c'est super mais tu me diras sa après. Pour l'instant va dire à ton frère de dire au revoir à son ami et de venir mettre la table._**  
**_- MATT ! Maman me dit de te dire qu'il faut que tu aides à mettre la table._**  
**_- Ok. Bon bah salut mec. Je t'enverrais un texto plus tard._**  
_**  
**_  
Nous mîmes la table ensemble puis nous commençâmes à manger.  
_**  
**_  
_- **J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rencontré nos voisins. Alors vas-y ma chérie crache le morceau je vois bien que tu en meurs d'impatience.**_  
**_- Se sont les Lautner._**  
_**  
**_  
Ma mère me regardais comme si ce que je venais de dire était tout à fait normale. Tandis que mon frère lui était pris d'un fou rire.

**_- Ma pauvre sœur le décalage horaire sa te réussit vraiment pas._**  
**_- Mais je ne mens pas. Il m'a raccompagné et il m'a même donné son numéro de téléphone. Ah et au faite il nous invite chez eux après demain et je dois donner une réponse. Alors ?_**  
**_- C'est n'importe quoi_,** répondit mon frère en se calant un peu plus dans sa chaise.  
**_- Matt tais-toi s'il te plait. Ce que dit ta sœur est la vérité_,** dit-elle en regardant mon frère pendant que moi je lui tirais puérilement la langue. _Pendant que v**ous étiez tous les deux parti je ne sais où, monsieur et madame Lautner sont venu pour nous inviter et j'ai déjà dit oui.**_  
**_- C'est trop cool maman_,** dis-je en me jetant à son cou.

Je regardais de nouveau mon frère qui nous regardait comme si nous étions des folles échappées de l'asile.

_-** Vous vous foutez de moi là ? C'est ça vous me faite une blague ?**_  
**_- Non._**  
**_- Mais j'y pense. Si tu le savais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand je t'ai dit que j'avais rencontré un de nos voisins ?_**  
**_- Je voulais te faire la surprise en gardant secret leur invitation. Et je l'avoue j'avais envie de te faire languir. Tu es tellement drôle quand tu es impatiente._**  
_**  
**_  
A la fin du repas nous regardâmes des sketchs. Comme d'habitude mon frère et moi imitons les comédiens et répétions leurs dialogues. Puis nous partîmes nous coucher. Je regardais par la fenêtre le cottage d'en face. Je repassais cette journée dans mon esprit. Si ce matin on m'avait dit que je rencontrais Taylor Lautner, qu'_**il**_ me raccompagnerait chez moi, qu'_**il**_ me donnerait son numéro de téléphone (si c'était vraiment le vrai, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il m'en aurait donné un faux) et qu'_**il**_ est envie _**en plus**_ de me revoir était juste incroyable. Je fus sorti de mes pensé par mon téléphone.

« Salut, mes parents mon dit que ta mère avait accepté leurs invitation. J'ai hâte de te revoir.  
Bise Taylor. »

Waw ! Un texto de Taylor Lautner ! Alors là c'est le gros lot.

« Salut, oui c'est cool. J'ai hâte d'être à après-demain pour te revoir.  
Bise Lena. »

A peine avais-je appuyé sur le bouton envoyer que je sentais déjà mes joues rougirent.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ? »

« Non pourquoi ?

« Je pensais qu'ont pourrais se revoir demain. Qu'en penses- tu ? »

Je réfléchi un moment, me demandant si je devais accepter ou pas. C'est vrai que je ne le connaissais pas personnellement. Et ça me semblait tellement improbable ce qui se passais que je me demandais si je ne rêvais pas.

« Hm d'accord. Ou ça ? »

« Je pourrais passer te chercher chez toi sa marche ? »

« Sa marche. Je voulais te remercier pour ton invitation, je ne l'ai pas fait tout à l'heure.»

« De rien, sa ma fait plaisir. »

« J'aimerais bien continuer à discuter avec toi mais je suis fatigué et je vais aller me coucher. On se revoit demain ? Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Fait de beau rêve. A demain. »

« Merci toi aussi fait de beau rêve. »

Je regardais le dernier message qu'il m'avait envoyé. C'est pas possible je devais déjà être dans les bras de Morphée et toute cette journée devait être un rêve. Oui sa devait être ça : un rêve. Je coupais mon portable et me glissais sous ma couette. J'avais hâte d'être à demain. Je m'endormis dans l'espoir de refaire le même qui me hantais depuis des nuits et de pouvoir _**enfin**_ voir le visage de mon inconnu.

P.D.V Taylor.

Je me couchais en repensant à cette fille, Lena. Quand mes parents m'avaient annoncé que sa famille avait accepté notre invitation, je n'avais pût contenir ma joie. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à ma mère et à ma sœur qui m'avais chambrée toute la soirée. J'avais hâte d'être à demain pour la revoir. Je repris mon portable et relus son dernier SMS. J'étais plutôt bien parti pour en faire, des beaux rêves. J'avais espoir de refaire le même rêve mais cette fois je voulais voir son visage. Puis je m'endormis avec le visage de Lena agrafé à mes paupières.

Céline


	6. Chapter 6

Je voudrais souhaiter MERDE à ceux qui passent les épreuves du bac ou du brevet ou de n'importe quel diplôme^^. Voilà donc Merde à vous tous et bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont déjà :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

P.D.V Léna

A mon réveille le soleil était masqué par de gros nuages noir menaçants. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait que mon frère, les cheveux en batailles et lui non plus n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller pour venir déjeuner.

**- Bonjour Matt ça va ?**  
**- Oui et toi ?**  
**- Pareille. Où est maman ?**  
**- Partie faire les courses. Elle est sortie avant que je me lève. J'ai trouvé un mot sur la table.**  
**- Ok.**

J'ouvris le placard où on avait rangé les provisions. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose pour ne pas dire plus rien.

**- Matt, elles sont où les céréales ?**  
**- Dans mon ventre,** me répondit-il en engloutissant la dernière bouchée de son petit déjeuner.  
- **Quoi ? Tu as tout mangé ?! Matthew Kermer espèce de goinfre. Un estomac sur pattes voilà ce que vous êtes monsieur. C'est malin ça, je mange quoi maintenant ?**  
**  
**  
Je soupirais en refermant le placard et m'assis face à mon frère après avoir pris une pomme.

**- A part te goinfrer, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?**  
**- J'avais prévu de passer la journée en forêt mais vu le temps je crois que je vais la passer vautrer dans le canapé à regarder la chaine sportive.**  
**- Passionnant tu vas t'éclater.**  
**- Et toi petite sœur ?** Demanda-t-il en se levant et en s'asseyant à côté de moi en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. **Oh...Laisse-moi deviner. Tu vas bouquiner dans un coin toute la journée.**  
- **Perdu ! Et oui j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Et c'est mille fois mieux qu'un bon bouquin.**  
**- Ah et je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire ?**  
**-Hm je ne sais pas...**  
**- Oh aller. Tu m'en as trop dit ou pas assez ?**  
**- Bon d'accord, je vais te le dire. J'ai prévu de passer la journée avec Taylor**, dis-je après avoir pris une grande inspiration.  
**- Taylor ? Attend t'es pas sérieuses là ? C'est une blague c'est ça ?**  
**- C'est pas une blague.**  
**- Mais tu le connais que depuis hier et toi tu acceptes de passer la journée avec lui ? Et vous allez où au juste ?**  
**- Je sais pas. Il ne me l'a pas dit**, dis-je d'une petite voix.  
**- Eh bien je peux te dire qu'il a intérêt à me le dire.**  
**- Fais comme tu veux. Bon je vais me préparer.**  
**  
**  
Je me précipitais dans l'escalier, coupant court à la conversation et avant que je n'eusse le temps de fermer la porte de la salle de bain j'entendis Matt me hurlais depuis le bas de l'escalier :

**- Tu as intérêt à ne pas t'habiller trop sexy !**  
**- Compte sur moi !** Lui hurlais-je en retour

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, j'enroulais une serviette de bain autour de moi et m'enfermer dans ma chambre.  
J'étalais devant moi quelques vêtement simple mais jolie tout en respectant l'ordre de mon frère. Je mis au moins dix minutes à me décidais. J'optais donc pour un jean slim bleu marine avec un chemisier noir à lacet  
Je me maquillais légèrement et relever mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. J'y nouais un fin ruban rose pour donner un peu de couleur à ma tenue.  
Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

P.D.V Taylor

J'arrivais vers 10 heures devant le cottage de Lena en espérant que je n'arrivais pas trop tôt. Il est vrai que nous ne nous étions pas mis d'accord sur une heure.  
Avant de frapper à la porte, mon ventre se noua, ce qui était inhabituel chez moi, car j'étais loin d'être timide normalement.  
Un jeune homme qui devait être un peu plus âgé que moi vint m'ouvrir. Il portait un sweat gris et un bas de jogging de la même couleur. Ses cheveux brun était plus fonçaient que ceux de Lena et ils étaient coiffés en bataille. Il abordait le même regard que les grands frères qui voulaient protéger leurs sœurs, mais je n'avais jamais vu _**ce**_regard avec autant de ... froideur.

_**- Taylor je suppose.**_

Son ton était léger mais son fort accent français le rendait lourd de menace... à moins que son accent n'y soit pour rien.

_**- Euh...oui.**_  
_**- Allez entres, à moins que tu souhaites rester sur le paillasson.**_ **Bien que ça ne me gênerais pas**.

Je ne compris pas sa dernière phrase car elle était dans une autre langue. Surement du français.

_**- Merci**_, dis-je en passant le seuil.

La porte se referma derrière moi et le silence s'immisça entre nous.

_**- Euh... et toi... tu es...**_  
_**- Le grand frère de Lena**_, dit-il en me serrant la main, puis il se redressa et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

C'était la première fois que je me sentais pris au piège. Je me dandinais d'un pied sur l'autre alors que son regard ne me quittais pas une seconde. Un silence tomba sur nous comme une chape de plomb.

_**- Où vas-tu emmener ma sœur ?**_  
_**- Hier je pensais emmener Lena se promener en forêt, mais je pense que ce serait plus prudent de rester à l'intérieur.**_  
_**- Oui je crois aussi que ce serait préférable.**_

Le silence se réinstalla, il était certes moins lourd que le précédent mais tout aussi dérangeant. Je fuyais son regard qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

_**-Je fais si peur que ça ?**_  
_**-Euh ... Lena est là ?**_ Éludais-je.

Je vis qu'il allait répondre quand des bruits de pas dans l'escalier nous firent tourner la tête vers celui-ci. Lena apparut et la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce s'évapora.

_**- Bonjour Taylor.**_

Elle descendit les dernières marches, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Nous hésitâmes tous les deux entre se faire la bise ou s'échanger une poignée de main. Nous optâmes pour la première solution en rigolant.  
Son rire était envoûtant.

P.D.V. Lena.

-_**Bonjour Lena. Euh... hier on avait convenu que je venais te chercher mais on ne sait pas mis d'accord sur une heure. J'arrive peut-être trop tôt, si tu veux je peux revenir plus tard.**_  
_**- Non c'est bon t'inquiètes. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?**_  
_**- Hier une balade en forêt mais je crois que ce serait plus sage si...**_

Avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase un roulement de tonnerre se firent entendre et une forte pluie battit les vitres.

_**- ...on restait à l'intérieur,**_ finit-il avec son magnifique sourire qui en faisait craqué plus d'une.  
_**- Oui tu as raisons.**_  
_**  
**_  
Mon frère semblait plus que ravi qu'il pleuve alors que Taylor lui, avait l'air un peu déçu. Un silence gêné s'installa que je choisis de rompre :

_**- On ne va pas rester dans l'entré toute la journée. Et si on allait dans le salon ?**_  
_**- Je te suis,**_ me répondit Taylor sans hésiter.  
_**- Je vais chercher les boissons**_, dit mon frère en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je conduisis Taylor dans le salon et nous nous assîmes dans le canapé. Quand mon frère n'était pas dans les parages l'ambiance était bien meilleure.

_**- J'espère que Matt ne t'a pas trop embêté.**_  
_**- Alors comme ça ton garde du corps à un nom**_, dit-il en souriant. _**Ne t'inquiètes pas, il c'est juste comporté comme un frère.**_  
_**- Il est très protecteur**_, dis-je comme si cette phrase pouvait le disculper.  
_**- C'est un truc de grand frère. On veut que notre petite sœur soit en sécurité**_, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. _**Je suis pareille avec ma petite sœur.**_  
_**- Ouf ! Ça me rassure. Moi qui pensais que j'étais la seule à avoir un grand frère tyrannique,**_ dis-je en rigolant.  
_**- Eh ! Je ne suis pas tyrannique**_, dit-il d'un air faussement choqué.  
_**- Je rigole !**_  
_**- Mais j'espère bien !**_  
_**- Voici les boissons.**_

L'arrivée de mon frère mis fin à notre fou rire. Matt posa le plateau sur lequel il avait déposé les boissons sur la table basse et alors qu'il allait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil ma mère rentra les bras chargés de paquets de course.

- **Coucou les enfants. Il pleut des cordes dehors. Matthew viens m'aider s'il te plaît.**

Je me levais pour aider ma mère suivi de Taylor et alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre le dernier sac que les bras musclé de Taylor me précédèrent. Il me regarda, un sourire accroché aux lèvres puis il suivit mon frère jusque dans la cuisine.

**- Merci**. _**Oh Bonjour Taylor. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voire ici.**_  
_**- Bonjour madame. Avec Lena on avait prévu de se voir mais...**_  
_**- Stop ! Pas la peine de te justifier. Ma fille est assez grande pour voir qui elle a envie**_, dit-elle en souriant. _**Et tu peux m'appeler Gwenaëlle.**_  
_**- D'accord,**_ lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.  
_**- Bon, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appeler moi.**_  
_**-Ok.**_

Taylor, Matt et moi commencèrent à sortir les courses des sacs quand ma mère nous prit à moi et à Taylor ce que nous avion dans les mains.

- **Occupe-toi de ton invité au lieu de m'aide**r, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
- **Merci,** lui répondis-je en retour.

J'entrainais de nouveau Taylor dans le salon. Mon frère voyant que nous quittions la cuisine décida de nous suivre mais notre mère le rappela :

**- Eh tu vas où comme ça ?**  
**- Les rejoindre**, dit-il l'aire de rien.  
**- Je crois pas non. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de les laisser tranquille.**  
**- Mais...**  
**- Il n'y a pas de mais Matthew Kermer. Tu les laisses tranquilles point barre. Comprit ?**  
**- Ouais-ouais**, l'entendis-je soupirer.  
**- Mais avant tu m'aides à ranger les courses.**

Sa voix était calme et posé mais sans appelle. Je remerciais intérieurement l'arrivé de ma mère. Mais soudain une petite pointe de stresse s'installa en moi. De quoi allons-nous bien pouvoir parler ? Ma vie devais être d'un ennuie mortelle par rapport à la sienne. L'avantage au moins quand mon frère était là c'est qu'il y avait tellement de tension que les sujets de conversation étaient restreints.  
Après que mon frère soit monté dans sa chambre, Taylor sembla se détendre un peu. Et plus les minutes passées plus je me détendais à mon tour. Taylor me racontait des anecdotes plutôt marrantes qu'il avait eues sur des lieux de tournage.

_**- Bon j'ai beaucoup parlé, alors à ton tour. Parles-moi un peu de toi.**_  
_**- Euh...d'accord. Que veux-tu savoir ?**_  
_**- Je sais pas. Tiens ! Parles-moi de la France et de la vie française.**_

Je lui racontais donc à mon tour des souvenirs tout en lui montrant des photos. On parla ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

_**- Le déjeuner est servi.**_  
_**- On arrive.**_

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre.

_**- La pluie n'a pas l'aire de vouloir se calmer.**_  
_**- Ouais, je suis donc condamné à rester ici jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.**_  
_**- Sa à l'aire de t'embêter c'est fou.**_  
_**- Oh t'as pas idée**_

Nous échangeâmes un regard avant de rire aux éclats. Nous nous installâmes à table toujours en rigolant. Nous commençâmes à manger quand je me rendis compte qu'il manquer une personne à table.

_**- Matt ne vient pas ?**_ Demandais-je à ma mère.  
- _**Non. Monsieur dit qu'il n'a pas faim,**_ répondit-elle en soupirant.  
_**- N'importe quoi. Je suis sûr qu'il fait la tête.**_  
_**- C'est à cause de moi qu'il ne descend pas ?**_ Demanda Taylor d'une petite voix.  
_**- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Quand on ne fait pas ce qu'il veut, il se met à faire la tête. Il sera calmé ce soir**_, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Le repas passa rapidement et sans aucunes gènes comme si Taylor était un ami de longue date. Après le repas nous retournâmes dans le salon et regardâmes_Minority Report_ pour tuer le temps. Ma mère avait prétexté quelque chose à faire au premier si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Pendant tout le film nous avons commenté certaines scènes tout en étant plongé dedans. A la faim le temps c'était calmé et le soleil commencer à percer les nuages.  
Nous sortîmes dehors et nous nous baladâmes autour du lac. Notre sujet de conversation était centré sur Tom Cruise et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça passionné Taylor. Quand nous eûmes épuisé le sujet nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, se chamaillant et rigolant pour un rien. Quand il me raccompagna, la tristesse m'envahi. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie que cette journée se termine.

_**- C'était une super journée.**_  
_**- Oui c'est vrai. Dommage que le mauvais temps ce soit inviter.**_  
_**- Oui j'espère que demain il fera beau pour le repas chez tes parents.**_  
_**- Je l'espère aussi. Bon je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne soirée.**_  
_**- Merci. Toi aussi passe une bonne soirée.**_

Il se baissa légèrement et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. Je me sentie rougir.

_**- A demain.**_  
_**- Hm... Oui à demain.**_

Je le regardais partir puis quand il eut disparut je rentrais dans le cottage et monter directement dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en repensant aux dernières minutes passé avec lui. Des coups donnés à ma porte me sortirent de mes pensées.

**- Je peux entrer ?**  
**- Oui bien sûr Matt. Viens**, dis-je en tapotant la place à côté de moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour me rejoindre. Nous avions tous les deux les yeux tournées sur le plafond, lui les bras croisé sous la tête et moi les mains croisés sur mon ventre.

**- Alors tu as passés une bonne journée ?**  
**- Oui super. Où étais-tu passé ?**  
**- Je joué aux jeux vidéo dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Allez vas-y racontes-moi ta journée avec monsieur l'Acteur.**

Je lui racontais donc ma journée dans les moindres détails, en omettant le baiser qu'il avait déposé sur ma joue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce simple geste me mettait dans tous mes états, il ne voulait sans doute rien dire pour lui. Puis ma mère nous appela pour manger. Quand nous eûmes fini, nous nous installâmes dans le salon pour passer une soirée tranquille. Nous avons tous les trois un livres sous les yeux et mon frère jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux de manière distraite. Je partis me coucher la première. Je me glisser sous la couette quand mon frère rentra dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte.

**- Je ne te dérange pas ?**  
**- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as l'air bizarre ?**  
**- Je voulais te parler**, dit-il en s'allongeant de nouveau à côté de moi.  
- **Ah et de quoi ?**  
_**- Ce matin j'ai été plus que lourd. C'est juste que... que tu es ma petite sœur et que je me comporte comme si tu étais incapable de te défendre. Tu me pardonnes ?**_  
_**- Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Tu es mon grand frère et je t'aime comme tu es, même quand tu essayes de me protéger pour aucune raison.**_  
_**- Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver comme il y a quelques temps. Ça m'a fait trop mal de te voir comme ça... Au plus bas.**_  
_**- Je sais.**_  
_**- Je vais te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit petite sœur.**_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que la porte se refermer déjà. Je m'endormis avant même que ma tête touche l'oreiller.

P.D.V Taylor.

Je venais de passer une journée formidable. J'étais monté dans ma chambre comme un automate, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Les yeux dans le vague, je m'étais allongé en travers sur mon lit.

_**- Alors, ta journée c'est bien passé ?**_

Je me relevais en sursaut et découvrit ma sœur qui était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_**- A merveille.**_  
_**- Je te crois sur parole. Il suffit de voir le sourire idiot que tu as sur le visage.**_  
_**- Hé ! je n'ai pas un sourire idiot... bon OK peut-être un petit mais c'est pas gentil de se moquer. Et toi ta journée ?**_  
_**- Tranquille. J'ai passé la matinée à dormir et l'après-midi à discuter sur Skype avec Claire.**_

Claire était la meilleure amie de ma sœur. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la même équipe de volley.

_**- Bon tu me la racontes ta journée ?**_  
_**- Si tu veux petite curieuse.**_

Et sans crier gare, je me jeter sur elle et me mis à la chatouiller. Ma mère vint nous prévenir que nous allons passer à table mettant ainsi un terme à la petite séance de torture que j'infliger à ma sœur. Makenna se tourna vers moi et me dit en glissant sa main dans la mienne :

_**- C'est pas grave, tu me le racontera plus tard.**_  
_**- Promis.**_

Nous partîmes manger, tous les deux main dans la main. Pendant le repas mes parents insistèrent pour que je raconte ma journée. Je m'exécutais pour avoir la paix mais en gardant sous silence les deux dernières minutes passé avec elle.

_**- Dis donc toi. Tu n'en pincerais pas un peu pour cette fille par hasard**_, me demanda ma sœur.  
- _**Non pourquoi tu dis ça ?**_  
_**- Vu comment tu parles d'elle ça peut porter à confusion.**_  
_**- Tu dis n'importe quoi.**_

Ma sœur allé répliquer quand ma mère la coupa :

_**- Ta sœur à raison. Depuis que tu l'as rencontré, tu n'as plus que son nom à la bouche.**_  
_**- Est-ce un reproche ?**_ Demandais-je sur la défensive.  
_**- Non fiston. Tu as l'air heureux et j'en suis ravie.**_  
_**- Nous sommes tous heureux pour toi.**_

Je leur souris puis j'aider ma mère à desservir la table quand nous eûmes fini de manger. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je parlais autant de Lena. Ma sœur avait peut-être raison finalement. Peut-être que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. La voix de ma mère me sorti de mes pensées :

_**- Taylor ? Taylor ?**_  
_**- Euh... oui maman. Tu m'as parlé ?**_  
_**- Oui je voulais savoir si tu voulais boire quelque chose de chaud. Alors ? Oui ou non ?**_  
_**- Non maman c'est gentil mais je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit la famille.**_  
_**- Bonne nuit Tay'.**_

Je montais dans ma chambre et me préparer pour dormir. Avant de me coucher je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au cottage d'en face. C'est à ce moment-là que je pris réellement conscience de la réalité de mes sentiments. Ma sœur avait raison. J'étais tombé amoureux de Lena et ça c'était une certitude. Mais était-ce réciproque? Je m'endormi en souhaitant de tout mon cœur que ce soit le cas.

Céline

* * *

Kelly: Je te remercie pour ta review. Alors pour répondre à ta question non Taylor n'est pas le père de Lena se serait trop bizarre. Le père arrivera beaucoup plus loin dans la fiction. Taylor à a peu près 20 ans dans ma fiction et Lena 18. Il est vrai que ma fiction n'est pas très claire c'est ma première et je ne l'a trouve pas terrible. Je le réécrirai peut-être mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas dans mes plans :) Je te laisse le lien du blog principale sur lequel j'écris et que je poste plus rapidement: Mais si tu n'as pas de compte Skyrock tu pourras toujours laisser des messages ici :) Je posterai peut-être plus ici dans quelques que temps que sur mon blog skyrock mais ce sera inscrit de toute façon. Voilà J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question et si tu en a d'autres n'hésite pas, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre.

Je te souhaite merde si tu passes des examens et de bonnes vacances.

Bises Céline


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que votre rentré c'est bien passé et que contrairement à moi votre emploie du temps contient une grande quantité de temps libre. Et pour ceux qui travail j'espère que votre reprise c'est bien passé :D Alors aujourd'hui je vous publie un chapitre plus long que d'ordinaire avec les deux points de vue: celui de Lena et celui de Taylor pour la fête. Ce week-end je vais poster un cour article avec quelques adresses internet et information qui pourrai vous intéressez. Voilà je fini mon petit speech et je vous laisse découvrir l'article._  
_P.S: J'ai eu du mal à corriger ce chapitre alors s'il manque des mots ( car sa peut arriver) ou si vous trouver des fautes d'orthographe n'hésiter pas à me le signaler._

* * *

P.D.V Lena.

Je me réveillais à cause des rayons du soleil qui entrer à flot dans la chambre. On était bien loin du temps de chien qu'on avait eu la veille. Je refermais les yeux et me blottissais un peu plus sous la couette pour profiter un peu de quelques minutes sommeille. Mon rêve me revient en tête. Le même que je faisais depuis quelques temps et une fois de plus ça me rendais complètement dingue de ne pas aller plus loin dans ce satané rêve. Quitte à le faire chaque nuit autant aller un peu plus loin chaque nuit. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Et moi qui ne suis pas du genre patiente, toute cette histoire commence à me mettre les nerfs en pelotes. Ça me rendait dingue littéralement. Ne voulant pas être énervé toute la journée, je décidais de me lever, ayant au final profité que de deux malheureuses minutes de ma couverture et me dirigeais vers l'armoire en bois dans laquelle j'avais mis mes vêtements. Vu le beau temps, je pris un mini short en jean gris avec un T-shirt ample qui laisser une de mes épaules découvertes. Je refermais la porte de l'armoire comme une automate, puis d'un coup je la rouvris poussant les vêtements pendu aux cintres de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche.

- C'est pas vrai !

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, je n'avais vraiment mais alors vraiment rien à me mettre pour ce soir.  
Je descendis en courant les escaliers et dans ma précipitation je loupais la dernière marche. Matt bondi de sa chaise et me rattrapa juste avant que je m'effondre par terre. Je ne pris pas le temps de le remercier que je courrais de nouveau vers ma mère.

- Maman, j'ai rien à me mettre pour ce soir. C'est horrible ! Il faut absolument que nous allions en ville. Dis-oui dis oui ! La suppliais-je en joignant les mains et en sautillant légèrement sur place.  
- Bonjour à toi aussi ma chérie, dit-elle en se servant un café. Et ne t'inquiètes pas on passe la journée en ville.  
- Oh merci maman ! Dis-je en me jetant à son cou et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue des plus bruyants.  
- Mais de rien. Bon maintenant que l'alerte rouge est tombée tu pourrais peut-être prendre ton petit déjeuner, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
- Euh oui.

Je commençais à préparer mon petit déjeuner quand des sanglots commencèrent à se faire entendre. Je me retournais pour voir mon frère qui cacher son visage dans ses mains. Je regardais ma mère et d'un coup d'œil elle me fit comprendre qu'elle non plus ne savait pas ce qui lui arriver.

- Oh Seigneur aidé moi dans cette dure épreuve. Ma sœur est devenue une folle de la garde de robe, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel en signe de prière et se retenant d'éclaté de rire.  
- Matthew tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Une petite bagarre commença que ma mère s'empressa d'interrompre :

- On se calme les enfants, dit-elle visiblement amusée par nos enfantillages.

Après le petit déjeuner et après que je me sois préparer, ma mère et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le 4X4 noir que nous avions loué à notre arrivé.

- Attendez-moi ! Je viens avec vous.

Mon frère sauta les dernières marches du cottage, ouvrit la portière à la voler et sauta sur la banquette arrière.

- C'est bon on peut y aller, dit-il après s'être attaché.  
- Toi aussi tu n'as rien à te mettre ? Maman est-ce que je peux me moquer ? Demandais-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Matt.  
- Je serais toi j'éviterais, me menaça-t-il en pointant son indexe vers moi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut mon chéri ? Demanda ma mère en s'engageant sur la route.  
- Juste un pantalon.  
- Et comment comptes- tu t'habiller ? Car je connais ton style vestimentaire Matthew.  
- Le pantalon que j'aurais acheté aujourd'hui, un t-shirt et les chaussures que tu m'as achetées pour le bal de fin d'année au lycée. Je les aie portées que pour cette occasion, elles sont toutes neuves.  
- D'accord mais pas de T-shirt. Tu mets une chemise.  
- Alors rajoute une chemise sur la liste.

Nous mîmes une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver dans le centre-ville et peu de temps pour trouver l'unique centre commercial de la ville. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'il était très imposant pour une si petite ville.  
Mon frère trouva facilement ce qu'il cherchait ce qui ne fût pas le cas de ma mère et moi. Il y avait plusieurs robes qui nous plaisaient. Mon choix s'arrêta finalement sur une robe bustier rose. Elle m'arrivait légèrement au-dessus du genou. Elle était très belle très simple un peu trop peut-être et certes un peu courte mais elle n'était pas vulgaire. Je décidais de remédier au problème que me posais la simplicité de ma robe en rajoutant un ruban. Ma mère insista pour m'acheter des chaussures à talon blanche avec quelques reflets rose pale. Elles étaient juste superbes.  
Quant à elle, elle jeta son dévolu sur une robe violette à bretelles. Elle était légèrement plus longue que la mienne et elle lui allait à ravir.  
Une fois nos achats trouvés dans le magasin je parti à la recherche d'une mercerie. Je la trouvais dans une petite rue à l'écart, seul les habitants devaient connaitre son existence. A l'intérieur je trouvais très vite mon bonheur : un épais ruban blanc. Je payais le ruban et parti retrouvé ma famille qui m'attendait devant une sandwicherie.  
Dans l'après-midi nous retournâmes au cottage, déposâmes nos affaires puis nous partîmes tous les trois, nous promener autour du lac. Mon frère faisait le pitre comme d'habitude. Alors que j'étais occupé à prendre des photos en tout genre, Matt arriva derrière moi, me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers le lac.

- Matt ! Non ! J'ai mon appareil photo.

Ma mère attrapa l'appareille et elle se recula tout sourire. Traîtresse ! Je m'agrippais à lui de toutes mes forces. S'il me jetait dans le lac, il tomberait avec moi.

- A la une, à la deux, à la trois !

Il fit semblant de me jeter dans l'eau qui n'avait pas l'air très chaude. A trois je fermais les yeux attendant d'être submergé par l'eau. Mais au lieu de ça, je le sentis s'écarté du lac et me reposé sur le sol.

- Non. J'ai changé d'avis. Allez montes, dit-il en s'accroupissant.

Je me retrouvais donc sur le dos de mon frère. Ma mère nous filmait en train de faire les idiots. A un moment Mathew trouva une souche d'arbre, il me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de me dire avec un sourire moqueur :

- Accroche-toi spider monkey, dit-il avant de sauter de son perchoir.

Il me regarda tout content de lui. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, faussement découragé.

- Ça te réussit pas de regarder Twilight, tu le sais ça ?

Il m'avait avoué que quand j'étais sorti avec Taylor pour notre promenade autour du lac, il avait regardé ce film en compagnie de notre mère.  
Je descendis de son dos en souriant, ma mère cessa de filmer et nous continuâmes notre ballade dans la bonne humeur pendant une petite heure. Ensuite nous rentrâmes pour nous préparer pour le repas chez les Lautner.

P.D.V Taylor.

Une nouvelle fois j'avais rêvé de cette fille dont l'image m'échappait dès que je la regardais. Sa me frustrais de ne pas la voir. Je me levais, légèrement de mauvaise humeur. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le cottage d'en face. Aussitôt ma mauvaise humeur et le souvenir amer de mon rêve s'envola car je me souvins que c'était ce soir qu'aurai lieu la fête et que Lena serai présente. Après mettre préparer pour la journée, je descendis rejoindre ma famille sur la terrasse. Ils avaient déjà presque fini de manger leur petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Vous aurez pût m'attendre, dis-je sur un air faussement indigné.  
- Et mourir de faim pendant que tu te prélasse dans ton lit ? Certainement pas.

J'embrassais mes parents en posant ma main sur le dos de ma sœur, à son tour je lui fis la bise pendant que je lui prenais le croissant qu'elle n'avait pas encore entamé et mordait dedans.

-Hey !

Je rigolais devant le visage offusqué de ma sœur. Ils quittèrent la table pour se préparer, car comparer à moi ils étaient restés en pyjama. Je me servis un café que je bus accoudé au garde-corps, le regard tourné vers le lac.  
Une fois que j'eu fini mon petit déjeuner et que je l'eu rangé (et oui le dernier arrivé nettoie la table, c'est la règle) mon père nous « convoqua » tous dans le salon.

- Bon voici le programme de la journée. Ce matin Taylor et moi allons en ville chercher la nourriture chez le traiteur...  
- Et les fleurs, n'oublie pas le coupa ma mère.  
- J'allais y venir, chérie. Bon, pendant que nous serons partis, toi et Makenna vous installerez les tables. Il est 9h45 précise le temps de nous préparer nous partirons à 10 heures. On reviendra vers midi et quand on sera revenu on vous aidera à terminer les préparations. Est-ce claire ?  
- SIR YES SIR ! Répondirent-nous en cœur et en nous mettant au garde à vous.  
- Ah. Ah. Très amusant.

A 10 heures précises, moi et mon père étions sur la route pour nous rendre dans le centre-ville de Wolf Lake. Nous passâmes d'abord chez le fleuriste, puis chez le traiteur. Bien sûr je croisais le chemin de quelques fans qui se jetèrent littéralement sur moi. Quand elles me « relâchèrent », j'étais à moitié aveugler par les flashes des appareilles photos. Sa me faisait toujours plaisir de rencontrer mes fans, de les voir et de leur parler mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Lena n'agissait pas comme les autres filles. Une fois de plus mes pensées revenait à Lena. Une fois installé dans la voiture, mon père me sourit en me disant :

- J'avais prévu les fans dans le timing.  
- Sa aurait été idiot de ne pas le faire.

Alors que je me replongeais dans mes pensées, j'entendis mon père rire. Je me tournais vers lui, curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pût le plonger dans une telle hilarité.

- Oh mon pauvre fils. Tu as du glosse et... du rouge à lèvre sur le visage. Elles étaient acharner celles-là.

J'abaissais le pare-soleil et me regardais dans le miroir. En effet des traces de lèvres s'étalaient sur mes joues. A mon tour je rigolais et enlevais les quelques traces.

- Promis je dirai rien à Lena, pouffa mon père en mettant le contacte.

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel alors que mon père était pris d'un nouveau fou rire.  
Comme prévu nous arrivâmes à midi. Parfait timing. Nous passâmes la journée entière à préparer le cottage pour la soirée. Quand nous eûmes fini, il nous restait une heure pour nous changer. Je montais dans ma chambre et mit un temps fou à me décider sur une tenue que je voulais classe et décontracter. Je mis tant de temps à tergiverser que ma sœur fût prête avant moi, c'est pour dire. Je restais dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que les premiers invités arrivent.

P.D.V Léna.

Je montais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide, puis je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Après avoir enfilé ma robe rose, je nouais le ruban blanc acheté spécialement pour cette occasion. Puis je m'occupais de mes cheveux. Je décidais de les laissé détaché mais de faire une tresse en cascade qui entourerai mon crâne. Puis j'optais pour un maquillage léger : du violet pâle pour les yeux avec un léger trait de crayon noir dessous et du mascara, un peu de glosse sur les lèvres. Pour terminer je mis mon collier en forme de papillon et à mon poignet ma montre en argent et les deux bracelets que mes meilleures amies : Laura et Manon m'avait offerte. Voilà j'étais prêtes, je sorti de ma chambre en saisissant ma pochette rose sertit de strasse et m'assis sur la dernière marche pour mettre mes chaussures. Mon frère sorti du salon en retroussant légèrement les manches de sa chemise. Il était vraiment très classe avec sa chemise blanche, son pantalon en jeans noir et ses chaussures en cuir noir.

- Tu es splendide petite sœur.  
- Merci. Toi aussi tu es splendide, très classe même.  
- Moi non, mais maman oui. Regarde.

Je me retournais pour voir ma mère descendre les marches. Elle avait attaché ses magnifiques cheveux roux en un chignon d'où s'échapper quelques mèches bouclé. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement et elle portait les boucles d'oreilles tombantes en forme de cœur avec des diamants. Matthew et moi avions économisés une année entière pour pouvoir lui offrir à la fête des mères, il y a deux ans. A son poignet, elle portait un bracelet violet que j'avais rapporté d'Italie, quand j'y étais allé avec l'école en 5é.

- Waw maman. Tu es...  
- Magnifique, compléta mon frère  
- Merci les enfants. Vous êtes deux amours tous les deux. Bon si on y allait sinon on va être en retard.  
- Les femmes d'abord.

Sur ses mots mon frère s'inclina en ouvrant la porte.

- Mère ce garçon est un véritable gentleman. Vous ne trouvez pas.

J'avais dit ça en passant devant lui, ce qui me valut une tape sur les fesses.

- Hé !  
- Oui tu as raison ma fille, répondit ma mère en pouffant.

Nous partîmes en voiture jusqu'à la maison des Lautner et quand nous arrivâmes, je fus surprise par la beauté des lieux. La maison qui ressemblait plus à un chalet était bien plus grande que je me l'étais imaginé. Un grand escalier en bois mené à l'entré, sur la rampe courraient tout un tas de petite ampoules, une partie du chalet était sur pilotis s'enfonçant un peu dans le lac. Le cottage dans lequel nous habitions ressemblait à une maison de poupée à côté de celui-là. C'est simple _ce_ cottage aurait très bien pu être construit pour un film que je ne serais pas étonné. Nous gravîmes les dizaines de marches et frappèrent à la porte. Une femme nous ouvrit un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Bonjour je suis vraiment ravie de vous revoir. Je n'ai pas eût la chance de vous rencontrer tous les deux. Je suis Déborah la mère de Taylor.  
- Enchanté madame. Je m'appelle Matthew et voici Lena ma petite sœur.  
-Enchanté. Taylor m'a tellement parlé de toi Léna que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré.  
- Oh... Euh... d'accord, bredouillais-je gêner en serrant la main qu'elle me tendait.  
- Je vous présente mon mari, Daniel.  
- Enchanté, dis-je en lui serrant la main.  
- Enfin je fais la connaissance de cette mystérieuse Lena. Taylor nous rabâche les oreilles avec vous. Lena par-ci, Lena par-là.

Je lui adressais un sourire polie mais au fond de moi, ma gêne avait augmenté d'un cran.

- Les enfants si vous voulez les jeunes de votre âge se sont réunis sur la terrasse.  
- D'accord merci. Léna tu viens ?  
- Je te suis.

Avec un dernier sourire poli adressé aux parents de Taylor, nous passâmes le seuil de la porte. L'intérieur était encore plus magnifique que l'extérieur. Il y avait des fleurs partout : sur les meubles, sur les tables qui servaient de buffet. Une douce lumière tamisée apporter un côté chaleureux à cette pièce immense.  
Je suivis mon frère à travers les groupes d'invités qui parlaient et riaient entre eux. Ils semblaient tous se connaître depuis des années, autant dire que je me sentais un peu seule et je savais que mon frère ressentais la même chose à la façon dont il avait de tenir ma main. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la terrasse et la mère de Taylor avait raison, tous les jeunes si trouvaient : de jeunes enfants aux adolescents. Je me dirigeais en compagnie de Matt vers le buffet quand un jeune homme intercepta mon frère.

- Hey Salut ! Alors c'est vous les petits franchies qui ont loué le chalet, celui qui est face à celui des Lautner ?  
- Oui mais comment tu sais ? Demanda –t-il les sourcils froncés.  
- Tous ceux qui sont là ce soir, se connaissent depuis un petit paquet d'année déjà. Pour ma part je connais Taylor, depuis le bac à sable. Cache-cache était son jeu préféré, il pouvait y joué pendant des heures, dit-il en rigolant. Alors le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que vous ne passez pas inaperçu. Au faite je m'appelle Bradley mais appelé moi Brad, je suis de Lancaster. C'est une banlieue au-dessus de Los-Angeles.  
- Matthew, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Matt, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Voici ma petite sœur Lena.  
- Content de te rencontrer Lena.  
- De même.

Bradley me fit la bise et je me demandais si Taylor lui avait parlée de moi. Matt et ce Brad (qui était vraiment très sympathique) se mirent à parler de truc de mec : sport, voiture, ect... Je décidais donc de les laisser tous les deux et me dirigeais vers le buffet pour prendre un jus de fruit. Puis je partis vers le balcon et contempler le paysage. J'étais tellement absorber par ma contemplation que je sursautais quand je sentis une main se posait sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

- Salut Lena. Désolé, je t'ai fait peur ?  
- Salut Taylor. Non tu ne m'as pas fait peur. Tu m'as juste...surprise, dis-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière une de mes oreilles.  
- D'accord, dit-il en souriant. Tu vas bien ?  
- Très merci. Et toi ? Lui demandais-je en lui rendant son sourire.  
- Pareille.  
- Vous avez une superbe vue d'ici, dis-je en montrant le paysage.  
- Oui c'est vrai. Euh... Et si on quittait la fête pour aller se promener... Dans la forêt. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Me demanda-t-il une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
- Je sais pas, dis-je en jetant un regard à mon frère qui était toujours occupé à parler avec Bradley. D'accord mais d'abord je vais prévenir mon frère. Pour éviter qu'il s'inquiète inutilement.  
- Sa marche. Je t'attends ici.  
- Je me dépêche.

Je me faufilais parmi les jeunes qui se chamaillaient en rigolant. Quand je fus enfin près de Matt, je lui annoncer que je partais en forêt avec Taylor. Bien évidemment, il insista pour que je l'appelle si j'avais besoin de son aide en cas de besoin. Avant de partir je lui tendis mon verre désormais vide en lui faisant un clin d'œil. En m'éloignant je crus entendre Brad lui dire :

- T'inquiète vieux. Taylor est un mec bien.

Je retrouvais Taylor exactement au même endroit où je l'avais laissé. Je le suivis sur un petit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Les bruits de la fête s'estompaient doucement, laissant place au clapotis de l'eau, au vent dans les arbres et au chant des oiseaux. Le soleil entamait sa descente et colorait la forêt de nombreuse couleur or.

- Tu es très jolie ce soir. Enfin je ne veux pas dire que tu ne l'est pas les autres jours... Euh je crois que je m'enfonce là.  
- Merci c'est gentil et oui c'est vrai tu t'enfonces. Mais j'ai compris l'idée, dis-je en riant. Et tu n'es pas mal non plus, dis-je en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

A son tour, il se mit à rire. Son rire était digne d'une douce mélodie. Du coin de l'œil, je me surpris à le détailler : Taylor portait un jean gris avec un T-shirt noir à manche longue. Si j'avais su qu'il s'habillerait aussi simplement je me serai habillée simplement, mais bon je ne regrette pas, Taylor ne semble pas pouvoir me quitter du regard. Te fais pas de fausse joie, Lena tu ne l'intéresse pas.  
Nous continuâmes de marcher dans le même silence jusqu'à un kiosque en bois qui faisait face au lac, des fleurs grimpantes entourées chacun des cinq piliers. Il avait été construit à une dizaine de mètres de la falaise qui tombé abruptement dans l'eau. Le coucher de soleil était magnifique. Je m'avançais jusqu'à la balustrade (qui tenait les promeneurs à une distance raisonnable du vide) pour profiter du spectacle. Rapidement, je me rendis compte que ce coucher de soleil m'était familier.

- Sa alors, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire dans un souffle.  
- Sa tu l'as dit.

Lentement, je me tournais vers lui. Il était à côté de moi, les mains posées sur la rambarde, Taylor fixait intensément le coucher de soleil comme hypnotiser. J'étais sous le choc... Et lui aussi apparemment. Avec la même lenteur que j'avais utilisée, il se tourna vers moi.

- J'y crois pas. Le coucher de soleil, la façon dont tu t'es retourné, c'est comme dans le rêve que je fais depuis des jours.  
- Attends, toi aussi ! Tu rêves de _ce_ coucher de soleil, dit-il en pointant un doigt vers le soleil qui descendait doucement vers l'horizon. Et... d'une personne qui est à côté de toi mais dès que tu te tournes vers elle, tu te réveilles, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible mais je pus entendre une légère note d'espoir.  
- Oui, dis-je en regardant le lac.  
- C'est un truc de dingue, dit Taylor en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
- C'est vrai cette histoire a le don de rendre dingue, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras. Mais maintenant je sais à quoi ressemble mon inconnu.  
- Pas trop déçu, me demanda-t-il en tournant le dos s'accoudant contre la balustrade et en baissant la tête.  
- Oh non, dis-je. Loin de là. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible. Et toi ? Pas trop déçu ?  
- Je sais pas si...je peux te le dire.  
- Tu es si déçu que ça. Tu imaginés qui ? Jennifer Lopez ? Jessica Alba ?  
- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas... déçu. C'est juste que... c'est compliquer.  
- Ok. Si tu veux en parler, tu sais où me trouver. Et je suis très douée pour garder les secrets.  
- Ce n'est pas ça.  
- Alors c'est quoi ?  
- J'ai... J'ai pas envie que tu te fiches de moi, dit-il tout bas.  
- Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Bon je me lance. Je suis heureux de savoir et soulagé.  
- Pourquoi es-tu soulagé ?  
- Parce que tu n'as pas viré hystérique quand on s'est vu pour la première fois dans la forêt et même maintenant. Ça confirme ce que je savais déjà.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu savais ? Lui demandais-je méfiante ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.  
- Que tu es différentes des autres filles. Dans le bon sens. Tu sais rester toi-même. Et tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi.

Il baissa la tête, subitement intéressé par ses chaussures. Il semblait gêner, tendu. Et moi j'avais l'impression que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner et j'avais l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

- Merci, pour ces compliments. Vraiment. Tu veux me dire autre chose ? Lui demandais-je en le voyant toujours aussi tendu.  
- Non.

Il avait dit ce simple mot de la même façon qu'un enfant qui nierait une bêtise. C'était mignon à voir : Taylor qui fixait toujours le sol, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. C'était mignon mais bizarre car il ne ressemblait en rien au Taylor que j'avais pu voire depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. C'était à des kilomètres du Taylor blagueur, bout en train et plein de vie. Ça en devenait inquiétant.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Et je n'aime pas quand mais amis me cache des choses.

Brusquement, il releva la tête et me dit avec étonnement :

- Tu me considères vraiment comme ton ami ?  
- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

Pendant quelques secondes mon sourire s'effaça avant que je n'en affiche un autre qui devait sonnait faux. Je me sentais un peu idiote et fébrile. Je ne voulais pas entendre la réponse à ma question. J'avais dit à Taylor qu'il était mon ami, j'avais parlé sans réfléchir, l'un de mes plus grands défauts sans doute. Un sourire illuminait le visage de Taylor quand il me répondit presque aussitôt :

- Ca ne me dérange pas que tu me considères comme ton ami. Vraiment pas. Pas du tout.  
- Bon alors tu vas me dire ce qui te chiffonne ?

Je venais de retrouver mon véritable sourire et le malaise qui c'était installé en moi pendant une poignée de seconde venait de s'envoler.

- D'accord. Mais promet moi que quoi que je te dise on restera quand même ami.  
- Ça dépend de ce que tu vas me dire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave hein ?

De nouveau je passais de la joie à l'inquiétude en à peine une seconde. Mes émotions n'avais jamais fait autant le yo-yo que ce soir... enfin si peut-être à une époque, révolu maintenant.

- Non, t'inquiète. C'est vraiment pas grave, c'est juste important... pour moi.  
- D'accord. Alors je te promets que quoi que tu me dises, toi et moi on restera ami.  
- Bien... Euh... je ne sais pas comment le dire...  
- Dis-le comme ça te viens.

Je lui adresser un sourire encouragent sans le quitter du regard. Taylor prit une grande inspiration, se passa une dernière fois la main dans ses cheveux noirs puis il se lança :

- Pour moi tu es bien plus qu'une amie. Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on se connait mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années. Avec toi je ne me sens pas comme le Taylor que je suis depuis Twilight. Mais comme j'étais avant. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Lena.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en plongeant son regard dans le mien, dans un murmure à peine audible. J'avais la sensation de me faire happer par une vague. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Ma respiration c'était accélérée, mon cœur battait à tout rompre si fort que Taylor aurait pu l'entendre, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses yeux noisettes, mes pensées fusaient en tous sens, incompréhensible, mon esprit était en ébullition. Sous le choc je me laissai tomber sur le banc le plus proche, incapable de prononcé le moindre mot. Je devais rêver ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais au fond de mon cœur j'espérais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je me posais un millier de questions. Est-ce que j'avais envie que Taylor soit plus que mon ami ? Oui. La réponse était évidente. Mais est-ce que je l'aimais pour autant ? Oui. Une fois encore la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même.

- Tu es sérieux ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais posé cette question. Surement pour être sûr qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux.

Toute cette histoire était vraiment incroyable, surréaliste. Taylor interpréta mal mon silence. Il soupira et sur son visage je pus y lire une profonde tristesse, puis il me tourna le dos.

- Je n'aurais jamais du te le dire.  
- Non tu as eu raison.  
- Arrêtes.

La tristesse était très audible dans sa voix, ce qui me brisa le cœur. Je me levais et marchais jusqu'à lui.

- Moi aussi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, murmurais-je.

Cette simple phrase me fit encore plus prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour lui.

- Sérieux ? dit-il en se retournant.  
- Sérieux, répétais-je en lui souriant.

Sans crier garde, il m'attira à lui, me prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Taylor se dégagea légèrement et se pencha tout doucement vers moi, comme pour me laisser le temps de me dégager. Mais je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. A mon tour j'approchais doucement mon visage du sien, réduisant la distance qui séparait nos lèvres à néant. Doucement, elles se rencontrèrent. Notre baiser fut d'abord timide, puis il gagna en intensité. Pendant celui-ci j'oubliais tout : ma mère, mon frère, ce stupide rêve, l'endroit où je me trouvais. Tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit était que j'étais dans ses bras et que je ne voulais les quitter pour rien au monde. La Terre aurait pût sombrer dans le chao que je ne m'en serais pas aperçu. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes nous étions tous les deux troublés. Cette fois ce fût moi qui le pris dans mes bras. Il était vraiment grand, bien plus que moi. Je lui arrivais à peine aux épaules, mais qu'est-ce que je me sentais bien dans ses bras ! en total sécurité.

- Je me sens bien dans tes bras, dis-je la tête posait contre sa poitrine.  
- Moi aussi, dit-il en me prenant la main. Vient on va s'asseoir sur le banc là-bas.

Je le suivi, lui tenant toujours la main. Taylor s'assit à califourchon et m'attira à lui pour que je m'installe entre ses jambes. Je me laissais aller contre son torse. Il avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille et jouait avec le ruban de ma robe. Nous regardions tous deux le soleil qui semblait être posé en équilibre sur l'horizon. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse et que la nuit commence à tombait. Les premières étoiles commencer à apparaître et la Lune à se dessinait dans le ciel quand Taylor décida de rompre le silence dans lequel nous nous étions enfermé, comme dans un cocon protecteur :

- Tu quittes le Michigan dans combien de temps ? demanda-t-il une once d'inquiétude bien perceptible dans la voix.  
- Dans deux semaines.  
- Ca va venir vite.  
- Oui, je sais.  
- Tu m'écriras quand tu seras en France ?

Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Taylor avait baissé la tête. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, à mon contacte il releva la tête et plongea son regard embué de larme dans le mien. Une larme glissa le long de son visage qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître. Je lui souris et lui dit doucement :

- Je ne rentre pas en France. Après mes vacances dans le Michigan je par vivre à Los-Angeles avec ma famille. Ma mère a été mutée et elle a pensé que passer un mois dans une petite ville américaine serait plus facile pour nous habituer à ...  
- Tu vas emménager à Los-Angeles ? Me coupa-t-il  
- Oui, dis-je en constatant qu'il n'avait rien écouté d'autre.  
- Où ça ? Par ce-que L.A est une grande ville.  
- Waw Los-Angeles est une grande ville, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné seule. Sinon on va emménager au Nord de L.A dans une banlieue du nom de Santa... Clarita.

Il se leva du banc et se mit à faire les cent pas devant moi et à parler à une vitesse incroyable tout en faisant de grands gestes. Il parlait tellement vite que je devais me concentrer pour tout comprendre.

- Tu vas voire L.A c'est géniale. Il y a des centaines d'activités et de chose à voir. On ne s'ennuie jamais. Je te ferai visiter la ville, tu vas voir tu vas adorer. Et les gens son super sympa, bon certain sont un peu snob mais ils sont comme ça et on ne peut rien y faire.  
- Eh respire, dis-je amusais.  
- Je suis trop content, mais attends tu as bien dit Santa Clarita ?  
- Oui...  
- Encore un truc de dingue de cette journée.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Je vis à Santa Clarita.  
- Après tout ce qui vient de ce passé je ne suis pas étonné. En tous les cas le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le Destin aime bien jouer avec nous.  
- Ca tu l'as dit. Oh mon Dieu tu vas venir à Los-Angeles !

Taylor me prit dans ses bras et se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Une fois qu'il m'eut reposé sur le sol, il m'embrassa. Cette fois se fût un baiser beaucoup plus fougueux, rien de comparable avec le premier. Dans celui-ci je pouvais sentir toute la joie que lui apporter l'annonce de mon emménagement définitif dans la Cité des Anges. Quand il se termina, lui comme moi étions essoufflés. Avec son pouce, il caressa ma pommette sans me quitter du regard. Nous nous rassîmes une nouvelle fois sur le banc, j'entremêlais nos doigts et tous les deux, dans un silence que seule la nature venait troubler, nous regardâmes la Lune commencer son ascension vers la Voute Céleste.  
Soudainement mon portable se mit à sonner dans ma pochette. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour revenir au moment présent. Je m'emparais du portable qui me vrillait les tympans. Sur l'écran s'affichait le contact entrant : Matt. Je l'avais complètement oublié... ainsi que la fête d'ailleurs.

- C'est mon frère il faut que je réponde.  
- D'accord.  
- Oui Matt.  
- T'es où là ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es parti.  
- Oh désoler. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je suis dans la forêt, c'est pas très loin de la fête.  
- Tu vas bien sinon?  
- A merveille. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
- Maman commence à s'inquiéter. Et si tu rentrais ?  
- Ok, dis-je dans un soupir. Bon à tout à l'heure.

Puis Matt raccrocha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
- Il veut que je rentre, ma mère s'inquiète de ne plus me voir. Et à son temps c'était un ordre. Si je ne rentre pas maintenant, il serait capable de raser la forêt et d'assécher le lac.  
- Ce n'est pas un frère que tu as, mais un despote. Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ?  
- Alors petit un : il ne te connaît pas, il est donc méfiant. Et petit deux : il se prend pour l'homme de la famille et il croit qu'il doit nous protégé de tout moi et ma mère.  
- Viens, je te ramène.  
- D'accord.

Main dans la main nous repartîmes vers la fête. Nous n'avions fait que quelques pas quand il recommença à parler.

- J'ai vu ton frère, ta mère mais pas ton père. Il est resté en France ? Il va vous rejoindre à Los-Angeles ?  
- C'est en parti à cause de lui que mon frère agit comme il le fait avec nous, dis-je dans un murmure en regardant droit devant moi.  
- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ce n'est pas un sujet de conversation qu'on aborde pendant une fête. Il a tendance à gâcher l'ambiance.  
- Ne pas savoir va me pourrir la soirée, car je vais me demander ce que tu me caches. Alors dis-le-moi... enfin sauf si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. Je ne veux pas te forcer.  
- Alors pour répondre à tes questions, mon père n'est pas à L.A. En faite je ne sais même pas où il est.  
- Comment ça se fait?  
- Mes parents ont divorcés quand j'étais petite et je ne l'ait plus revu depuis.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ça ce soir, pas après le moment magique que je venais de passé avec Taylor. Mais sous son regard insistant je poursuivi, m'arrêtant de marcher et regardant le lac qu'on pouvait apercevoir entre les arbres:

- Mon père battait ma mère et de temps à autre il s'en prenait à Matt. On vivait à la montagne à l'époque en Auvergne. Un soir quand j'avais trois ans, il s'en est à nouveau pris à ma mère. Matt c'est placé devant elle et du haut de ses sept ans il l'a défendu. Aussitôt, il s'est mis à le frapper. C'en était trop pour moi, alors je me suis mise derrière lui et j'ai tiré de toute mes force pour l'éloignait de mon frère. Mais d'un coup de la main il m'a repoussé j'ai perdu l'équilibre et quand je suis tombé ma tête à taper contre le rebord de la cheminé. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital avec un traumatisme crânien. C'est après cet évènement que ma mère à décider de divorcer et de nous emmener loin de lui. Il était militaire, elle à profiter qu'il soit parti en mission pour nous emmener en Normandie. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont revus c'était au tribunal.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement.  
- Ne le sois pas. C'est pas grave. On est bien mieux sans lui de toute façon et on a appris à vivre sans lui. J'aimerai qu'on arrête d'en parler s'il te plait, lui dis-je en voyant qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose.  
- Comme tu voudras.  
- Sinon pour changer de sujet, j'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi ce soir.  
- Moi aussi, dit-il en m'embrassant et en passant son bras sur mes épaules. Et je te promets qu'il y en aura d'autres.  
- Je n'en doute pas.

Je passais un bras autour de sa taille et tous les deux serré l'un contre l'autre nous continuâmes notre chemin vers le chalet de Taylor. Arriver à l'orée de la forêt il s'arrêta.

- Euh sa te dérangerai si je te demandais de ne parler à personne du fait que toi et moi on est ensemble ? Je n'ai pas envie que les paparazzis et les fans te harcèle.  
- Non ça ne me dérange pas. Et s'ils ne sont pas au courant on pourra être plus tranquille.  
- Merci, dit-il en déposant un autre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Taylor me lâcha la main mais resta le plus près possible de moi et nous reprîmes notre marche. Plus nous nous approchions du lieu de la fête, plus la musique était forte, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la fête battait son plein. Nous échangeâmes un dernier regard, puis il ouvrit la porte.

- Je te laisse, je vais parler avec ton frère.  
- D'accord.

Une jeune fille, élancée, la peau brunie et des cheveux de geais avança vers nous. Elle adressa un signe de la main de Taylor.

- Tien voici ma sœur. Salut Mak'.  
- Salut. Tu es Lena c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle en m'adressant un grand sourire.  
- Oui.  
- Je suis contente de te rencontrer. Taylor n'arrêter pas de nous rabattre les oreilles avec toi.  
- Mak' ça suffit, dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Lena je te présente ma sœur Makenna.  
- Enchanté.  
- Et si on discutait un peu pour faire connaissance, me demanda Makenna.  
- Avec plaisir.  
- Bon, je vous laisse. Pas de bêtise, Mak'.

Après le départ de Taylor, je discutais avec sa sœur qui était très bavarde presque autant que moi... mais elle me battait à plate couture. Makenna était très gentille et aussi marrante que son frère. Elle m'annonça que depuis Twilight, Taylor n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il m'avait rencontré.

- Alors vous sortez ensemble maintenant ? Je vous ai vu partir ensemble tout à l'heure, dit-elle en me faisant un sourire innocent.  
- Euh...non...je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, bredouillais-je face à sa question.

Apparemment elle était aussi très curieuse.

- Oh aller. Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc entre vous. Bon alors oui ou non ?  
- Euh oui.  
- Je le savais ! Oh je suis trop contente pour vous, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Au faite j'adore ta robe.  
- Merci, moi c'est ton bracelet, il est trop joli, dis-je en désignant un bracelet avec plusieurs ranger de perles blanches le tout retenu par un ruban couleur crème.

Nous discutions toujours quand mon frère et ma mère nous rejoignirent pour me dire que nous rentrions. Je leur demandais de m'attendre le temps que je dise au revoir à Taylor. Je le trouvais avec ses parents. Quand je lui avais dit au revoir il c'était mordu la lèvre et c'était ravisé au dernier moment pour me faire une simple bise. Je rejoignais ma famille devant la voiture. Pendant tout le trajet, Matt parla de Brad. Apparemment ils étaient devenu ami tous les deux.  
Quand nous rentrâmes chez nous, nous étions tellement fatigués que nous montâmes directement nous coucher. C'était un peu normal qu'on soit fatigué, il était trois heures du matin. Je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais fatigué au moment où la voiture avait commencé à rouler. Une fois mise en pyjama, je me jetais dans mon lit, fin prête pour une longue nuit de sommeil. Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Petite sœur, on peut discuter deux minutes.  
- Oui bien sûr, de quoi ? Demandais-je d'une voix lourde de sommeil.  
- De Taylor.  
- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

A cet instant j'étais complètement réveillé plus une once de sommeil embué mon esprit. Je repoussais brusquement ma couette et m'assis en allumant la lampe de chevet au passage. S'il voulait me dire du bien de Taylor il l'aurait dit demain quand je me serai levé pas à trois heures du matin passé !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Et dit le vite pour que je puisse dormir, dis-je énervé.  
- Je suis désolé de m'être comporter en frère parano. Mais c'est juste que tu étais seule avec lui et que tu le connaissais à peine. Alors quand j'ai vu que tu étais parti depuis pas mal de temps, que tu ne données pas de nouvelle j'ai pensé au pire et des images les plus sordides les unes que les autres me sont venu à l'esprit, donc je t'ai appelé. Et à cause de moi tu t'es senti obligé de revenir. Puis quand vous êtes revenu et que j'ai vu que tu allais bien, je me suis senti plus détendu. Tu veux bien m'excuser ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu vois j'étais prête à parier que tu étais venu pour me mettre en garde ou un truc du genre. Et de toute façon, même quand nous étions en France et que je sortais faire quelques courses ou autre, tu pensées au pire.  
- Je sais et c'est ce que je comptais faire au sujet de Taylor, avant qu'il ne vienne me parler. On a fait connaissance et... Taylor est vraiment un mec sympa. Et j'accepte que vous soyez ami.  
- Oh euh ... cool, dis-je soudain gênée.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et perdant toutes couleurs.  
- Euh rien.  
- Lena, dit-il sur un ton de mise en garde.  
- Bon d'accord. Moi et Taylor... on est ensemble, ma voix c'était baisser sur ce dernier mot craignant le courroux de mon frère.  
- Quoi ?! Mais... euh d'accord. C'est bien je suis content pour toi, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.  
- Et moi je suis contente que tu te sois fait un nouvel ami, dis-je presser de changer de sujet.  
- En plus il n'habite pas très loin de notre nouvel maison.  
- C'est super j'ai hâte de mieux le connaître. Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire qui ne peuvent pas attendre demain, j'aimerai dormir alors si tu pouvais...  
- Oh désolé je te dérange, dit-il en souriant. Bon je te laisse.

Il se baissa et me fit un baiser sur le front mais avant de partir, il dit en rigolant :

- Fais de beau rêve petite sœur et ne rêve pas trop de Taylor.  
- Je ne te promets rien.

Alors que je replongeais dans le sommeil mon portable sonna de nouveau, m'annonçant que je venais de recevoir un message...

P.D.V Taylor. (La fête du point de vue de Taylor. Donc retour en arrière ^^. Désolé pour les dialogues qui se répètent.)

Les premiers invités étaient arrivés depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà et je ne voyais toujours pas Lena. Je discutais avec ma sœur et son amie Claire qui était venu la rejoindre pour une semaine quand je l'aperçus enfin. Lena se tenait près du balcon, visiblement seule.

- Désolé les filles je vais vous laisser, dis-je sans la quitter des yeux.

Makenna suivit mon regard et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Encore cette fille. Il faudrait que tu lui parles sérieux.  
- C'est ce que je vais faire.  
- C'est qui cette fille au juste, demanda Claire se tournant vers Makenna.  
- Oh rien je t'expliquerai.

Je m'éloignais en souriant, ma sœur et son amie ne pouvait que s'entendre, aussi commère et curieuse l'une que l'autre. Je traversais la pièce ne quittant Lena à aucun instant du regard. Elle me tournait le dos, perdu dans la contemplation du lac. Elle ne semblait pas gênée par le bruit et l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle. Je m'approchais jusqu'à elle et visiblement elle ne m'avait pas vu, n'y remarquait ma présence.

- Salut Lena. Désolé, je t'ai fait peur, dis-je en la voyant sursauter.  
- Salut Taylor. Non tu ne m'as pas fait peur. Tu m'as juste...surprise, dit-elle en souriant et en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'une de ses oreilles.  
- D'accord, dis- je en lui rendant son sourire. Tu vas bien ?  
- Très merci. Et toi ?

Son sourire s'élargie.

- Pareille.  
- Vous avez une superbe vue d'ici, dit-elle en agitant sa main comme pour englober le paysage derrière elle.  
- Oui c'est vrai. Euh... Et si on quittait la fête pour aller se promener... Dans la forêt. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je me maudissais en ayant entendu ma voix trembler, mais l'espoir qui m'habitais m'empêcha de détourner le regard. Lena détourna le sien pour regarder quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, par-dessus mon épaule.

- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle.

Discrètement je jetais un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle regardait et vis qu'elle fixait son frère qui parlait avec Cooper.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Mais d'abord je vais prévenir mon frère. Pour éviter qu'il s'inquiète inutilement.  
- Sa marche. Je t'attends ici.  
- Je me dépêche.

J'inspirais profondément quand elle passa à côté de moi. L'odeur de son parfum resta quelques secondes avant de se perdre parmi tous les autres. Lena se faufila entre les groupes de personnes jusqu'à avoir rejoint Matt. Ce dernier parlait toujours avec Cooper. Cooper était un ami d'enfance, le premier que j'avais eu quand j'étais arrivé à Los-Angeles ne connaissant personne. Lui et moi avions fait toutes les bêtises possible et inimaginable.  
Je me rappelais l'hésitation de Lena quand je lui avais proposé de partir se promener avec moi. Seul. On ne s'avait pratiquement rien l'un de l'autre... enfin, Lena devait en savoir plus sur moi que moi sur elle et on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours.  
Je la regardais discuter avec eux et en profiter pour la détailler. Sa robe rose moulait parfaitement sa taille et son ruban la soulignait. Ses cheveux coiffés à la perfection retombé en boucles délicates.  
Elle revient rapidement, tout sourire. Je la guidais, dans la maison puis sur le sentier qui menait à la forêt derrière ma résidence de vacances. Plus on s'éloignait, plus les bruits de la fête disparaissait, laissant place à ceux de la nature. Le soleil commençait à descendre, doucement.  
Nous marchions en silence depuis que nous avions quitté le chalet. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Lena, qui regardait autour d'elle, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Le silence qui était tombé sur nous me pesait un peu plus à chaque seconde, c'est pourquoi je décidais de le rompre.

- Tu es très jolie ce soir. Enfin je ne veux pas dire que tu ne l'est pas les autres jours... Euh je crois que je m'enfonce là.  
- Merci c'est gentil et oui c'est vrai tu t'enfonces. Mais j'ai compris l'idée, dit-elle en riant. Et tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit-elle en me donnant un coup d'épaule amicale.

Je rigolais à mon tour, ne pouvant détacher mon regard d'elle. Nos regard se croisèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, les joues légèrement rosie.  
Je marchais à ses côtés, en silence, ne la quittant que très rarement du regard. Je la laissais admirer le paysage, son visage emplit de sérénité. Nous arrivâmes bientôt à un kiosque avec ses éternelles plantes grimpantes. La vue face au lac était apprécier des touristes et des habitants qui ne cesser de redécouvrir cette endroit à chaque fois qu'ils venaient. Il faisait partie de mes endroits préférer et ceux depuis toujours.  
Le soleil couchant se reflétait sur la surface lisse du lac. Lena s'approcha de la rambarde de sécurité qui laisser une bonne distance entre le sol et le précipice. Sa robe voletait doucement au grès du vent. Les rayons du soleil donner l'impression que ses cheveux avaient la couleur du feu. Baigné dans un flot de lumière, elle me rappelait un ange tombé du ciel. C'est très fleur bleu je sais mais je l'assume.  
Je me rapprochais d'elle et eut le souffle couper par ce coucher de soleil si familier à mes yeux. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait qu'être une coïncidence. Une coïncidence comme seule la nature savait le faire. Alors qu'il m'était impossible de détourner le regard de la boule de feu qui continuer sa décente vers l'horizon, j'entendis vaguement Lena murmurer :

- Sa alors.  
- Sa tu l'as dit, dis-je ne prenant pas la peine de me tourner vers elle.

Dans la périphérie de mon champ de vision, j'aperçu Lena se tourner lentement vers moi. Toujours sous le choc, je lui fis face à mon tour.

- J'y crois pas. Le coucher de soleil, la façon dont tu t'es retourné, c'est comme dans le rêve que je fais depuis des jours.

Je peux lire sur son visage qu'elle est aussi choquer que moi et ses yeux bleues océan son remplit de surprise.

- Attends, toi aussi ! Tu rêves de _ce_ coucher de soleil, dis-je en pointant un doigt vers le soleil qui descendait doucement vers l'horizon. Et... d'une personne qui est à côté de toi mais dès que tu te tournes vers elle, tu te réveilles.

J'avais terminé ma phrase dans un murmure et ma voix avait pris une drôle d'intonation.

- Oui, dit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers le lac, le visage marqué par l'incompréhension.  
- C'est un truc de dingue, dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux de façon nerveuse.

Je ne savais pas où tous ceci aller nous mener. Et marchais dans l'inconnue m'angoisser, moi qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler : ma carrière, ma vie, tout. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais baissé la tête sur les vagues qui venait s'écrasait sur le pied de la falaise. Je relevais la tête quand je sentis la fine main de Lena se poser sur mon bras.

- C'est vrai cette histoire a le don de rendre dingue. Mais maintenant je sais à quoi ressemble mon inconnu.  
- Pas trop déçu, dis-je en fuyant son regard.  
- Oh non. Loin de là. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible. Et toi ? Pas trop déçu ?

Non ! Pas maintenant ! Ça allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite ! Ne sachant que dire, je me mis à bégayer, de façon vraiment pitoyable je dois l'avouer.

- Je sais pas si...je peux te le dire.  
- Tu es si déçu que ça. Tu imaginés qui ? Jennifer Lopez ? Jessica Alba ?

Sur le coup, une partie de moi eût envie d'éclater de rire et l'autre partie, la plus forte empêchait la première de s'exprimait par de la nervosité.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas... déçu. C'est juste que... c'est compliquer.  
- Ok. Si tu veux en parler, tu sais où me trouver. Et je suis très douée pour garder les secrets.  
- Ce n'est pas ça.  
- Alors c'est quoi ?

Le moment était arrivé, j'étais dos au mur et je ne pouvais plus reculer. C'est simple j'avais l'impression d'être un collégien qui subissait son premier béguin.

- J'ai... J'ai pas envie que tu te fiches de moi, dis-je tout bas en parti pour moi-même et me sentant comme le roi des idiots.  
- Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ?

Sa voix douce, chantante comme le bruit d'un ruisseau m'offrit les dernières onces de courage qui me manquait pour me jeter dans la bataille.

- Je ne sais pas. Bon je me lance. Je suis heureux de savoir et soulagé.  
- Pourquoi es-tu soulagé ?  
- Parce que tu n'as pas viré hystérique quand on s'est vu pour la première fois dans la forêt et même maintenant. Ça confirme ce que je savais déjà.

Son bras toujours sur le miens se raidit et c'est d'une voix chevrotante qu'elle parla :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu savais ?  
- Que tu es différentes des autres filles. Dans le bon sens. Tu sais rester toi-même. Et tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi.

Je baissais a tête et me concentrer sur mes chaussures qui me sembler soudain passionnante.

- Merci, pour ces compliments. Vraiment. Tu veux me dire autre chose ?

Lena restait souriante et m'écouter avec intention malgré la tension qui émanée d'elle.

- Non.

Sa main glissa de mon bras pour retomber le long de son corps alors que je croisais mes bras sur mon torse.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Et je n'aime pas quand mais amis me cache des choses.

Je relevais la tête, encore plus surpris par cette simple phrase que par le coucher de soleil qui avait hanté mes rêves pendant quelques nuits.

- Tu me considères vraiment comme ton ami ?  
- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

Son magnifique sourire s'effaça aussitôt remplacer par un qui sonnait terriblement faux. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage quand je répondis :

- Ca ne me dérange pas que tu me considères comme ton ami. Vraiment pas. Pas du tout.  
- Bon alors tu vas me dire ce qui te chiffonne, oui ou non ?

Son véritable sourire venait de réapparaître et c'est dans celui-ci que je puisais la force de me lancer définitivement.

- D'accord. Mais promet moi que quoi que je te dise on restera quand même ami.  
- Ça dépend de ce que tu vas me dire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave hein ?

Son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

- Non, t'inquiète. C'est vraiment pas grave, c'est juste important... pour moi, m'empressais-je de la rassurer.  
- D'accord. Alors je te promets que quoi que tu me dises, toi et moi on restera ami.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lancer.

- Bien... Euh... je ne sais pas comment le dire...  
- Dis-le comme ça te viens, dit-elle en m'encourageant.

Je passais une dernière fois ma main dans mes cheveux et franchi la frontière qui pourrait tout changer entre elle et moi qu'importe la réponse de Lena.

- Pour moi tu es bien plus qu'une amie. Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on se connait mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années. Avec toi je me sens pas comme le Taylor que je suis depuis Twilight. Mais comme avant. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Lena.

J'avais relevé la tête, plongeant mon regard dans le sien pour prononcer ses derniers mots. Ses paupières papillonnaient sur ses yeux océans, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc près d'elle, ne me quittant pas une seule seconde du regard. Au bout d'un instant qui me semblait être une éternité, Lena ne dit rien.

- Tu es sérieux ?  
- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

Elle se mura de nouveau dans le silence. Je m'étais fait de faux espoirs et maintenant j'étais déçu. Pour Lena je n'étais qu'un ami et ça ne changerai pas. Elle avait peut-être un petit ami qui l'attendait patiemment en France. C'était même certain. Une fille comme ça ne pouvait pas être célibataire. J'aurai du lui demander avant de me faire des films et de tout lui avouer. Je soupirais, passa une main sur mon visage et m'appuyais sur la balustrade. Mes mains serraient le bois si fort que j'aurais pu le briser. Ainsi on ne verrait pas que mes mains tremblaient.

- Je n'aurais jamais du te le dire, finis-je par dire me maudissant de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments.  
- Non tu as eu raison.  
- Arrêtes.

Je l'entendis marcher, lentement en faisant crisser quelques feuilles sous ses pas. Elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur et je sentis son regard me transpercer.

- Moi aussi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Elle avait dit cette simple phrase tellement doucement, que je crus que je l'avais rêvé. Que c'était une déformation du bruit du vent et des embruns des vagues. J'osais enfin la regarder.

- Sérieux ?  
- Sérieux, dit-elle un sourire sincère éclairant son visage.

Je la pris dans mes bras et posais ma tête sur son épaule. La douce senteur de son parfum embrouiller mes sens. Son corps se calait parfaitement contre le mien et je constatais à cet instant qu'elle était bien plus petite que moi. Sans ses talons, elle était juste à la bonne hauteur pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me dégageais légèrement de notre étreinte et me penchais doucement vers elle, lui laissant le temps de ce reculait si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Au contraire. A son tour, Lena approcha lentement son visage, réduisant ainsi l'écart qu'il y avait entre nous au néant. Doucement, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Tout d'abord timide, notre baiser prit un peu plus d'assurance, ni trop timide, ni trop fougueux, juste comme il fallait. Pendant ce baiser, j'oubliais tout. Des siècles auraient bien put s'écouler, une tempête se lever que je ne m'en serai pas aperçut. A la fin de notre premier baiser, nous étions tous les deux troublés. Lena s'approcha un peu plus de moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je resserrais notre étreinte ne voulant plus la lâcher.

- Je me sens bien dans tes bras, dit-elle dans un murmure.  
- Moi aussi.

Je laissais glisser ma main de son épaule à son coude jusqu'à sa main.

- Vient on va s'asseoir sur le banc.

Main dans la main nous nous dirigeâmes vers un des bancs près de la table de pique-nique. Je m'assis à califourchon sur l'un d'entre eux et attirer Lena à moi pour qu'elle s'assoit entre mes jambes. Lena colla son dos contre mon torse tandis que moi je passais mes bras autour de sa taille fine et je me mis à « jouer » avec le ruban blanc perle qu'elle avait noué autour de sa taille. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le coucher de soleil, un sourire était né sur son visage, mais elle ne devait pas s'en être rendue compte, tant il était naturelle. Le soleil disparut et les ténèbres commencèrent à apparaître seulement éclairées par quelques étoiles. Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans le silence pendant lequel j'en profité pour remplir mes poumons de son parfum. Même si le silence dans lequel nous nous étions enfermé était des plus paisibles et que j'avais peur de gâcher ce moment merveilleux, je pris la parole car il fallait que je sache.

- Tu quittes le Michigan dans combien de temps ?  
- Dans deux semaines.  
- Ça va venir vite.

Dans deux semaines, on aurait peu de temps à passer ensemble avant que notre quotidien nous rattrape.

- Oui, je sais.  
- Tu m'écriras quand tu seras en France ?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais baissé la tête quand je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue et agir une légère pression sur celle-ci. Je relevais la tête et plonger mon regard dans le sien, je pourrai m'y perdre indéfiniment. Ma vue était flou à cause des larmes qui la brouillait. Une de ses gouttes d'eau traîtresse glissa le long de ma joue que je m'empressais d'effacer d'un revers de la main ne souhaitant pas qu'elle me trouve faible. Décidément aujourd'hui je ne contrôlais vraiment plus mes émotions. Elle me sourit et me dit de sa douce voix chantante :

- Je ne rentre pas en France. Après mes vacances dans le Michigan je par vivre à Los-Angeles avec ma famille. Ma mère a été mutée et elle a pensé que passer un mois dans une petite ville américaine serait plus facile pour nous habituer à ...

Après qu'elle m'eut annoncé qu'elle allait habiter à Los-Angeles, ses autres paroles se perdirent et je ne les écouter pas le principale avait été dit.

- Tu vas emménager à Los-Angeles ?  
- Oui.  
- Où ça ? Par ce-que L.A est une grande ville.  
- Waw Los-Angeles est une grande ville, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné seule. Sinon on va emménager au Nord de L.A dans une banlieue du nom de Santa... Clarita.

Je me levais du banc d'un bond, me mis à faire les cents pas parlant à toute vitesses et faisant de grand geste avec mes mains. Los-Angeles, c'est incroyable.

- Tu vas voire L.A c'est géniale. Il y a des centaines d'activités et de chose à voir. On ne s'ennuie jamais. Je te ferai visiter la ville, tu vas voir tu vas adorer. Et les gens son super sympa, bon certain sont un peu snob mais ils sont comme ça et on ne peut rien y faire.  
- Eh respire, dit-elle en pouffant.  
- Je suis trop content, mais attends tu as bien dit Santa Clarita ?  
- Oui...  
- Encore un truc de dingue de cette journée.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Je vis à Santa Clarita.  
- Après tout ce qui vient de ce passé ce soir je ne suis plus étonné. En tous les cas le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le Destin aime bien jouer avec nous.  
- Ca tu l'as dit.  
- Oh mon Dieu tu vas venir à Los-Angeles.

Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer. Je la reposais sur le sol et je me mis à l'embrasser passionnément, fougueusement. Dans ce baiser, je mis toute la joie que Lena m'apportais et lui transmettais tous les sentiments que je ressentais pour elle en ce moment. Sans aucune hésitation,  
elle répondit à mon baiser, nouant ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous dûmes nous séparer car nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. Je repris ma respiration en faisant des cercles avec mon pouce sur ses pommettes.  
Nous nous rassîmes sur le banc et Lena entremêla nos doigts ensemble et nous regardâmes les étoiles et la Lune apparaître dans le ciel. Nous aurions pu rester ainsi toute la nuit mais la sonnerie d'un portable brisa notre bulle de tranquillité.

- C'est mon frère il faut que je réponde, dit-elle en regardant l'écran de son cellulaire.  
- D'accord.

Toute la conversation c'était déroulé en français et je n'avais rien comprit. Elle se tourna légèrement vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Lui demandais-je en voyant qu'elle fronçait inconsciemment les sourcils.  
- Il veut que je rentre, ma mère s'inquiète de ne plus me voir. Et à son ton c'était un ordre. Si je ne rentre pas maintenant, il serait capable de raser la forêt et d'assécher le lac.  
- Ce n'est pas un frère que tu as, mais un despote, dis-je en rigolant. Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ?  
- Alors petit un : il ne te connaît pas, il est donc méfiant. Et petit deux : il se prend pour l'homme de la famille et il croit qu'il doit nous protégé de tout ma mère et moi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- Oh, je vois. Allez, viens, je te ramène.  
- D'accord.

Nous repartîmes vers la fête. J'avais emprisonné sa petite main dans la mienne. Nous étions à peine debout que je recommençais à parler.

- J'ai vu ton frère, ta mère mais pas ton père. Il est resté en France ? Il va vous rejoindre à Los-Angeles ?  
- C'est en parti à cause de lui que mon frère agit comme ça avec nous, dit-elle d'une petite voix en évitant mon regard.  
- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.  
- Ce n'est pas un sujet de conversation qu'on aborde pendant une fête. Il a tendance à gâcher l'ambiance.  
- Ne pas savoir va me pourrir la soirée, car je vais me demander ce que tu me caches. Alors dis-le-moi... enfin sauf si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. Je ne veux pas te forcer.  
- Alors pour répondre à tes questions, mon père n'est pas à L.A. En faite je ne sais même pas où il est.  
- Comment ça se fait?  
- Mes parents ont divorcés quand j'étais petite et je ne l'ait plus revu depuis.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle et je ne pouvais comprendre comment un père de famille pouvait couper les ponts avec ses propres enfants. Lena fini par s'arrêter et se tourna vers le lac qu'on apercevait entre les arbres, puis elle poursuivit :

- Mon père battait ma mère et de temps à autre il s'en prenait à Matt. On vivait à la montagne à l'époque en Auvergne. Un soir quand j'avais trois ans, il s'en est à nouveau pris à ma mère. Matt c'est placé devant elle et du haut de ses sept ans il l'a défendu. Aussitôt, mon père s'est mis à le frapper. C'en était trop pour moi, alors je me suis mise derrière lui et j'ai tiré de toute mes force pour l'éloignait de mon frère. Mais d'un coup de la main il m'a repoussé j'ai perdu l'équilibre et quand je suis tombé ma tête à taper contre le rebord de la cheminé. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital avec un traumatisme crânien. C'est après cet évènement que ma mère à décider de divorcer et de nous emmener loin de lui. Il était militaire, elle à profiter qu'il soit parti en mission pour nous emmener en Normandie. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont revus c'était au tribunal.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Ne le sois pas. C'est pas grave. On est bien mieux sans lui de toute façon et on a appris à vivre sans lui. J'aimerai qu'on arrête d'en parler s'il te plait, dit-elle alors que j'allais rajouter quelque chose.

Tout le temps où Lena avait parlé de son père sa voie avait été vibrant de colère et une once de tristesse avait fait son apparition. J'acquiesçais voyant parfaitement que je l'avais blessé et je m'en voulais. Cela ne faisait même pas 1 heure que nous sortions ensemble que j'avais déjà fait une gaffe. Super. Alors pour ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie je me taisais.

- Sinon pour changer de sujet, j'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi ce soir, dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.  
- Moi aussi, dis-je en l'embrassant et en l'attirant un peu plus contre moi. Et je te promets qu'il y en aura d'autres.  
- Je n'en doute pas.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, serré l'un contre l'autre. Bientôt la musique se fît entendre. Une chance que tous les voisins soient de la partie sinon on aurait eût des plaintes demain matin pour tapage nocturne. Je m'arrêtais quand le chalet commença à apparaître dans l'obscurité.

- Euh sa te dérangerai si je te demandais de ne parler à personne du fait que toi et moi on est ensemble ? Je n'ai pas envie que les paparazzis et les fans te harcèle.  
- Non ça ne me dérange pas. Et s'ils ne sont pas au courant on pourra être plus tranquille.  
- Merci, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je lâchais sa main mais me tenais le plus près possible d'elle si bien que par moment nos coudes ou nos épaules se touchaient et ses cheveux venaient chatouiller mes bras. Après un dernier regard vers ma belle, j'ouvris la porte.

- Je te laisse, je vais parler avec ton frère.  
- Tien voici ma sœur. Salut Mak'.  
- Salut. Tu es Lena c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Oui.  
- Je suis contente de te rencontrer. Taylor n'arrêter pas de nous rabattre les oreilles avec toi.  
- Mak' ça suffit, dis-je en me sentant rougissant. Lena je te présente ma sœur Makenna.  
- Enchanté.  
- Et si on discutait un peu pour faire connaissance.  
- Avec plaisir.  
- Bon, je vous laisse. Pas de bêtise, Mak'.

Je les laissais discuter toutes les deux et je me mis à chercher son frère : Matthew. C'est lui qui me trouva en premier.

- Taylor je te chercher. Où est ma sœur, me demanda-t-il-en continuant de regarder les groupes d'invité autour de lui.  
- T'inquiète. Elle discute avec ma sœur.  
- Ah, dit-il en se détendant. Je voulais m'excusais de m'être comportait comme un abruti tout à l'heure et la dernière fois aussi. C'est ma petite sœur et je l'ai toujours protégé.  
- Je comprends, j'ai une petite sœur moi aussi. Si j'étais dans ta situation, je réagirais surement de la même façon.  
- J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle est fragile qu'elle est toujours une petite fille mais elle a grandi.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, Matt et moi étions devenu ami. C'était un gars très gentil et très marrant. Il était très proche de sa sœur et était prêt à tout pour elle. Dorénavant je pourrai passer plus de temps avec Lena sans avoir le regard meurtrier de son frère posé continuellement sur moi. Alors que nous étions en train de rigoler en compagnie de Cooper qui nous avait rejoints un peu plus tôt, la mère de Matt et de Lena vint chercher son fils pour lui annoncer qu'il était l'heure de partir. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que de nombreux invités était rentré chez eux.  
Matt parti chercher Lena qui discutée toujours avec ma sœur. Elles semblaient bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Ça me faisait plaisir de les voir rigolées ensemble. Une fois que Matt eût fini de discuté avec Lena, cette dernière ce dirigea vers moi et me dit au revoir. Le même au revoir qu'elle m'adressait avant que nous nous dévoilons nos sentiments. Rien dans son attitude laisser imaginer ce qui c'était passer dans la forêt. Je la regardais partir, puis je retrouvais des amis dont Cooper qui était encore rester.  
Une fois que tous les invités furent rentré chez eux, j'aidais mes parents et ma sœur à mettre la nourriture qui restés dans le frigo et à placer un maximum de vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Cela ferrait ça de moins à faire demain. Pour le reste on s'en chargerait demain. Claire était déjà montée se coucher, épuisé par la journée et la soirée. Je finissais de me préparer pour la nuit quand ma sœur et ma mère entrèrent dans ma chambre, ne prenant pas la délicatesse de frapper à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard mon père suivi.

- Eh vous pourrait frapper, me plaignis-je en les regardant entrer.

Makenna c'était jeté sur mon lit et s'allongea sur le ventre, tandis que ma mère c'était assise avec délicatesse sur le bord du lit. Mon père, lui, s'assit sur une chaise près de mon bureau.

- Oh c'est bon monsieur Le Rabajoie, me dit ma mère en m'adressant un clin d'œil.  
- Bon alors tu nous racontes ? Me pressa Makenna.  
- Raconter quoi ?  
- Et moi qui croyais que j'avais un fils intelligent. Me serais-je tromper ? demanda ma mère à mon père.  
- Voyons banane on veut savoir comment ça c'est passer avec Lena. Alors tu lui à parler ? demanda mon père curieux comme personne.  
- Oh ça... Euh...oui je lui ai parlé.  
- Et alors ? répondirent-ils en cœur.  
- Je m'en souviens plus, dis-je voulant m'amusais un peu avec eux.  
- Je te crois tiens. Bon tu nous le dit ? Si tu ne le fait pas, je te prive de sorti jusqu'à la fin des vacances, me menaça mon père, très sérieux pour le cou.  
- Bon d'accord, cédais-je. On est allé jusqu'au kiosque, on à admirer le coucher de soleil. Qui, entre parenthèse, était juste magnifique, et on a discutés de tout et de rien.  
- Tu lui as parlé de tes... sentiments ? Demanda ma mère tendrement.  
- Ils sont impossible dans cette famille ! Dis-je en levant les bras aux ciels, excédé par la curiosité qu'ils faisaient preuves. Vous devriez monter une école pour futurs paparazzis, je vous jure que vous vous feriez un bon paquet d'argent.  
- On y pensera. Bon alors tu lui as parlé ? Oui ou non !  
- Oui je lui en ai parlé, dis-je énervé par la fatigue et fasse à leur insistance.  
- Ne me dit pas qu'elle ne partage pas tes sentiments parce que je ne te crois pas.  
- D'accord je cède. Oui on sort ensemble. Et je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Ma mère et ma sœur se jetèrent sur moi en poussant de légers cris. Mon père leva les yeux au ciel fasse à leur comportement, mais il arborait sur son visage un large sourire.

- Oui c'est génial.  
- J'ai discuté un peu avec elle, elle est très gentille tout comme son frère d'ailleurs. Gwen les a très bien élevés, dit ma mère me serrant toujours contre elle.  
- Gwen ?  
- Oui. La mère de Lena et de Matt si tu préfères.  
- Ta mère et Gwen ont sympathisées, dit mon père comme si c'était un secret.  
- Oui j'ai sympathisée avec elle et alors, dit ma mère les poings sur les hanches.  
- Oh rien, rien. Je disais juste à Taylor ce qu'il ne savait pas.

Les voir se disputait comme des enfants, me fit sourire. J'avais toujours connues mes parents comme ça. Toujours en train de rigoler ensemble de se taquiner, de se disputer puis se rabibocher dans de grands éclats de rire.

- Bon, on va te laisser dormir Tay'. Tu as eu une longue journée  
- Papa, tu peux rester deux minutes ? Demandais-je en le retenant par le poignet.

Ma mère et ma sœur sortit de la chambre, me laissant seul avec mon père.

- Qu'y a-t-il fils ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit. C'est au sujet de Lena ?  
- Oui. Enfin, de son père.  
- Elle t'a donc raconté. Cette femme a été très courageuse.  
- Oui c'est vrai. Est-ce que tu crois que le père de Lena pourrait les retrouver ? Demandais-je inquiet à cette idée.  
- Je ne pense pas. Il n'a pas réussis à les retrouver pendant qu'ils étaient en France alors maintenant qu'ils sont aux Etats-Unis ça m'étonnerait, il y a peu de chance.  
- Oui tu as raison, dis-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.  
- En tous les cas, si jamais cet homme devait les retrouver et que toi et Lena êtes toujours ensemble, elle aura besoin de toi.  
- Je serai là si jamais ça devait arriver.  
- Je compte sur toi Taylor, dit-il en me regardant sérieusement. Je vais te laisser te coucher. Bonne nuit fils.  
- Bonne nuit papa.

Je le pris dans mes bras, puis mon père sorti de ma chambre et ferma la porte. Je me retrouvais enfin seul.  
Je m'appuyais sur le mur près d'une fenêtre et regardais le cottage d'en face. Une unique lumière percer la nuit et me parvenait. Peut-être que cette lumière venait de la chambre où dormait Lena. Je m'emparais de mon téléphone portable et envoyais un message à Lena :

« Fais de beau rêve. Je t'aime 3.  
Tay' »

Lena me répondit au bout de quelques secondes. Je m'empressais d'ouvrir ma messagerie et de lire le texto qu'elle venait de m'envoyer :

« Toi aussi faits beau de rêve. Je t'aime Lena 3 »

La lumière s'éteignit et la nuit engloutit le cottage. Je ne m'étais pas trompé c'était bien la chambre de Lena. J'éteignis mon portable et une fois ma chambre plonger dans les ténèbres je me couchais en pensant à Lena. La soirée que je venais de vivre resterait à jamais dans ma mémoires sa c'est sûr.

* * *

Voilà chapitre terminer et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.

Bisous ^^ 333

J'ai décidée de réécriture les premiers épisode mais ne vous inquiéter pas sa ne perturbera pas la publication des chapitres inédit à venir.

Je vous donnes le lien qui conduit à mon compte twitter: /CelineCelie je donnerai des infos sur la fiction, sur son avancement ^^ Et aussi le lien de mon blog "principale" que j'avais donné à une lectrice:

Merci à Kelly pour ses petits messages qui me font sourire. J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passé ainsi que ta rentré. Bisous et à la prochaine ^^

Céline


End file.
